


Tysiąc wersji Tego, Co Mogłoby Się Stać

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Break Up, Codependency, Dreams, Drug Use, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Medical Kink, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Reconciliation, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocka w ogóle nie zaskakuje, że John wreszcie odchodzi. I oczywiście ma tylko dwie opcje do wyboru: może go odzyskać albo umrzeć próbując. Tłumaczenie.</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: A Thousand Threads of What-Might-Have-Beens<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tysiąc wersji Tego, Co Mogłoby Się Stać

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Threads of What-Might-Have-Beens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555856) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> W tym rozdziale zamiast oryginalnej piosenki Leonarda Cohena pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać tłumaczenie "Tańcz mnie po miłości kres" Macieja Zembatego.

Kiedy John w końcu faktycznie odchodzi, Sherlock nie mógłby być tym mniej zaskoczony. Ale tyle rzeczy prowadzących do tego wydarzenia było (według ich własnych ekscentrycznych standardów) Dobrych, nawet Niewyobrażalnie Dobrych, że moment odejścia wydaje się po prostu niewłaściwy. Naprawdę. Tak niewłaściwy, jak każdy mały szczególik jest bez znaczenia, gdy odbierają ci szkielet albo pozbawiają krwi z żył. Tak niewłaściwy, jak wszystko, gdy

_Johna nie ma._

A Sherlock ma ewidentnie dwie opcje do wyboru: może go odzyskać albo umrzeć próbując.

 

Sherlock wyobrażał sobie wiele rzeczy, dotyczących przebiegu tegorocznego Bożego Narodzenia. Przede wszystkim, prezenty: obrzydliwie drogie, przylegające do ciała swetry z kaszmiru i nowy zegarek, i laptop, który nie będzie się zawieszał za każdym razem, gdy baza wirusów się zaktualizuje. Przedmioty, które wywołałyby uśmiech na twarzy Johna. To o ten uśmiech chodziło, nie o prezenty, chociaż nowe swetry byłyby świetnym pomysłem. Po tych ekstrawagancjach, nabytych za pomocą karty kredytowej ukradzionej Mycroftowi, byłoby pewnie jedzenie, chociaż Sherlocka zazwyczaj w ogóle ono nie obchodzi, ale John lubi jedzenie. Jedzenie zostałoby zamówione w tej miłej, francuskiej knajpie na Marylebone Road i po dostawie, po obowiązkowym obiedzie i po ignorowaniu telefonów od Mycrofta, byłoby pewnie trzy do pięciu godzin seksu. W związku z tymi pomysłami Sherlock czekał na Święta z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem niż zazwyczaj i naprawdę zaplanował ten dzień bez żadnych spraw. Ale zamiast tego John paskudnie rozłożył się na grypę, więc plany Sherlocka legły w gruzach.

Detektyw pierwszy raz orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, gdy John wraca z dyżuru w klinice dużo później niż powinien. Do Świąt jeszcze dwa dni. Pada deszcz, srebrne smugi błyszczą na szybie, rozpraszając światła latarni ulicznej na czerwono i złoto, i biało, i pomarańczowo, i zielono, i w jakimś sensie jest to tak piękne, jak sztuczna dekoracja. Zachwycające. Sherlock sam nie wie, ile czasu patrzy na rozpraszające światło krople. Leży na kanapie na plecach, podkulając nogi. Czubki jego palców stykają się, a głowa oparta jest o poduszkę z flagą Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Na dole pani Hudson słucha radia. Leci piosenka, która powinna być odtwarzana we francuskiej kawiarni, śpiewa ją mężczyzna o głosie niczym dym węglowy. Melodia płynie ponad schodami i wpełza przez szparę pod drzwiami. Gdy te nagle otwierają się z hukiem, a Sherlock słyszy, jak John przeklina pod nosem i otrząsa parasol, odwraca się od pokazu świateł, by spojrzeć na wejście do ich salonu.

 _Wtańcz mnie w swoje piękno i niech skrzypce w ogniu drżą_  – chrypi męski głos.

Włosy Johna są wilgotne mimo parasolki, a on zrzuca ze stóp mokre skórzane buty. Wygląda na znużonego, jest jakby wytarty na krawędziach. Gdy odgarnia włosy ze spoconego, pomarszczonego czoła widać, że drżą mu dłonie. Dziwne.

\- Co ty robisz? – wdycha.

\- Przyglądam się – mówi Sherlock.

\- Ścianie?

\- Deszczowi.

Klucze Johna uderzają o stół, a on sam pociera twarz dłońmi.

_Zasłony które noszą pocałunków ślad, choć są zdarte lecz w ich cieniu można schronić się_

\- Mamy coś nowego? - John bez zainteresowania odkłada pocztę. Rachunki i reklamówki, dedukuje Sherlock. Nie chciało mu się sprawdzać.

\- Zwyczajne morderstwo w Lambeth. Rozwiązałem je przez SMS-a. Winny był właściciel ziemski, tylko on miał uczulenie na owoce morza.

\- Jasne. Czasem nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego, co mówisz.

\- Wiem.

John podchodzi do kanapy, a Sherlock wyprostowuje się nieco i przesuwa w głąb. Kiedy doktor ze zmęczeniem wyciąga się obok, plecami do niego, detektyw zanurza twarz w nie-brązowych-i-nie-blond włosach, które aktualnie pachną rumiankiem i zimą, i olśniewającym deszczem za oknami. John się trzęsie.

 _Pieść mnie nagą dłonią albo w rękawiczce pieść_ – mruczy łagodnie mężczyzna na dole. Sherlock przestaje zapisywać sobie w głowie solo na skrzypcach, co robił od trzech minut, jednocześnie słuchając przyjaciela oraz słów śpiewanych przez człowieka, którego głos jest jak dym węglowy. Z Johnem jest coś nie tak.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Serio, nie mam pojęcia, co ty widzisz w tym święcie – burczy John.

To nie pasuje do Johna, więc Sherlock zamiera, opierając się na jednym łokciu, by mieć lepszy widok.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Uwielbiasz Boże Narodzenie, prawda? Powiedziałeś tak kiedyś.

\- Owszem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Trudno to wyjaśnić - odpiera Sherlock. - Nie chodzi o żaden z tych typowych powodów. Nie o obiad świąteczny, oczywiście, ani o sentymentalny, wiktoriański pomysł niech-Bóg-nas-wszystkich -błogosławi. Raczej o nastrój. Rodzaj...  _procesu_.

\- Jaki rodzaj?

\- Nie zrozumiesz tego.

\- Świetnie, wielkie dzięki.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Siedziałem w klinice dwie godziny dłużej, niż powinienem, bo przesłodka, walnięta baba, którą leczyłem tydzień temu, nie była łaskawa skończyć kuracji antybiotykowej i rozwinęło się jej zapalenie płuc w prawym płucu, a kiedy w końcu udało mi się uciec – ona wyzdrowieje, jak sądzę, Boże, mam nadzieję, że tak będzie – poszedłem do Harrodsa znaleźć  _coś_  dla jedynego detektywa konsultanta na świecie, który jest nieziemsko cudowny i twierdzi, że niczego nie chce. Snob.

\- Ale naprawdę niczego nie chcę – uśmiecha się Sherlock.

\- Nie pomagasz. W każdym razie, w sklepie były tłumy warczących na siebie ludzi, którzy kupowali rzeczy, których w ogóle nie potrzebują i było... po prostu za dużo. Rzeczy, ludzi, zwłaszcza po tak beznadziejnym dniu. Miałem ochotę zdemolować to miejsce. Było za jasno, za głośno, za dużo i za mało, i wiem, że jestem po prostu zmęczony, ale... No nie wiem. Tak jakbym był w pralce z mrugającymi światłami. Wszystko skaczące, jaskrawe, pozbawione znaczenia. I byłem pewien, że wszyscy się czują tak jak ja – nikomu się to nie podobało. Wszyscy wyglądali na wykończonych, przewrażliwionych i nieszczęśliwych. Nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby wszystko się skończyło, żeby nastało Boże Narodzenie, wtedy znów wszystko będzie ciche i... co? Sherlock?

Sherlock przestał oddychać.

John przekręca się na plecy i kładzie dłoń na boku przyjaciela, poprzez szarą koszulę przesuwając palcami po jego żebrach. Ciemne niebieskie oczy spoglądają w nieziemsko blade.

\- Hej. - Delikatnie pociąga materiał. - Powiedz.

\- Dlatego – mówi Sherlock w osłupieniu.

\- Co dlatego?

Dokładnie dlatego kocha Święta. Przez większą część roku Sherlock Holmes jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jest kosmitą, człowiekiem, którego mózg stworzył własną narodowość z populacją równą jeden. I tylko co roku, w Święta, do jego królestwa wkraczają goście. Inni ludzie zaczynają się wzdragać, gdy widzą stos za stosem identycznych, nikomu niepotrzebnych gratów. Nieznajomi warczą na siebie z powodu zwykłego przedawkowania kontaktu z ludźmi, boleśnie wpadającej w ucho muzyki, która drąży dziury w uszach niczym robak oraz obłędnie świecących przedmiotów, kupionych tylko po to, by je wyrzucić pół roku później. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele się oczekuje. Wszyscy są wykończeni. Co więcej, zdają sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest bez sensu. Mieszkańcy miasta, którzy zapełniają ulicę dzięki swoim malutkim móżdżkom i ledwie pracującym, zwyczajnym zmysłom, zmieniają się w kłębki nerwów. Z upływem czasu ludzie w całym Londynie zwijają się coraz ciaśniej, a skoro Sherlock w jakimś sensie jest Londynem, to czuje, jak skręcają się niczym sprężyny, czekając na chwilę, gdy będzie wszystkiego za wiele, będzie zbyt szybko, zbyt bezlitośnie i wtedy skaczą do Tamizy, by umrzeć jak lemingi – właśnie się zorientowali, że nimi są – albo...

Albo żyją.

I nadchodzi świąteczny poranek, i już. Kończy się cała bieganina. Wszystko jest ciche, nic nie trzeba już robić, wysiłek nie jest dłużej konieczny, za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. To trochę jak śmierć, nawet jeśli żyje się dalej. Koniec. Jak pogrzeb.

To wspaniałe.

\- Po prostu wszystko jest najpierw takie okropne, a potem... potem jest spokojnie – mówi Sherlock leniwie.

John zaczyna się uśmiechać tym swoim uśmiechem „Chyba nie wszystko załapałem", ale nagle zamiera. Gładzi pod koszulą sherlockową skórę, a zrozumienie wygładza jego zmarszczone brwi. Unosi je współczująco. Dokładnie ten wyraz twarzy Sherlock próbuje naśladować, gdy przesłuchuje świadków. Jak dotąd, w ogóle mu to nie wychodzi.

\- Czujesz się tak cały czas, prawda? Codziennie. Niemal obezwładniony.

Sherlock przytakuje.

\- I, raz w roku, wszystko się wyrównuje.

Znowu przytakuje, dotykając guzików koszuli Johna.

\- A w bożonarodzeniowy poranek to jest...

\- Skończone.

Tym razem John naprawdę się uśmiecha i wciska głowę w przestrzeń między sherlockowym ramieniem, zgiętym przedramieniem, jego własną głową i barkiem.

\- Mikrofalówki. Najpierw wszystko jest jak mikrofalówki. No dobra, jasne, na Święta kupię ci mikrofalówkę. Na naszej wciąż są plamy od atramentu, który gotowałeś.

\- Jakim ty jesteś cudem… – mruczy Sherlock.

Głaszcze doktora po plecach i myśli, że John Watson jest najprawdziwszym na świecie cudem. John jest bezgranicznie ciepły, nieskończenie idealny, niezmiernie intrygujący, a do tego właśnie okazało się, że umie czytać w myślach. Fascynująca nowina.

\- Przykro mi, że twój świat jest zakręcony na maksa. Nawet, jeśli przez to jesteś niezwykły. Czy to dlatego lubisz Boże Narodzenie? Wściekłe zamieszanie, a potem cisza?

\- Lubię też światełka, ale nie wiem, czemu. Wciąż się trzęsiesz – mówi Sherlock z niepokojem. Czuje drżenie Johna na ramieniu. Piersią doktora wstrząsają drobne spazmy.

\- To nic. Po prostu na zewnątrz było zimno.

To nie jest nic.

Nie mijają dwie godziny, a John wisi nad klozetem, jego twarz jest śmiertelnie blada, zaś dreszcze dziesięć razy gorsze. A przynajmniej Sherlock tak podejrzewa, bo John zamknął drzwi od toalety na klucz pół godziny temu. Sherlock po raz piąty przyciska ucho do drzwi i zgrzyta zębami, bo oto został wykluczony z czegoś, co dzieje się z Johnem, a czego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. W dodatku jest to coś, co Johna krzywdzi. Naprawdę można oszaleć. Ma ochotę wydrapać sobie wejście przez drzwi. Na pewno dałby radę wgryźć się do środka.

\- Lepiej? - woła półgłosem.

\- Sherlock, nie pomagasz. - Słyszy słaby głos zza bariery.

A więc ustalone. Pomoże. Pomoże jak będzie umiał najlepiej, o ile dzięki temu wejdzie do środka.

Idzie do kuchni i włącza czajnik. Nalewa też szklankę zimnej wody i zabiera z fotela Johna najgrubszy koc, jaki mają. Gdy herbata jest już zaparzona, odnajduje przykurzoną butelkę brandy i wlewa odrobinę do herbaty, mgliście przypominając sobie coś takiego z czasów, gdy miał szesnaście lat i okropnie się rozłożył na Dzień Guy'a Fawkesa, podczas gdy bardzo chciał oglądać fajerwerki. Zdejmuje z siebie dresową koszulę i spodnie, i narzuca niebieski szlafrok na szarą bawełnę, przy okazji biorąc flanelową piżamę i t-shirt Johna. Niewielki zapas leków należący do jego przyjaciela znajduje się w kuchni, odnajduje więc coś przeciw wymiotom, paracetamol oraz butelkę lekarstwa na grypę, i układa to wszystko na tacy, razem z herbatą z wkładką i paczką delikatnych sucharków. Przemyśliwuje jeszcze raz kwestię tacy, zdejmuje z niej wszystko i myje ją szybko – ostatnio przechowywał na niej fragmenty kręgosłupa. Uzbrojony w koc, poduszkę, piżamę, prowiant oraz szwedzki nóż wojskowy, Sherlock błyskawicznie rozbraja zamek do drzwi.

\- Cholera jasna, Sherlock – jęczy John.

Siedzi oparty o ścianę kawałek od sedesu. Jest poszarzały i wymęczony. Ten nowy John jest taki frapujący, to John, którego krew wypełnia jakiś wirus. Sherlock czuje się dokładnie tak samo jak w lecie, gdy całe popołudnie spędzili w oślepiającym słońcu i skóra wokół uszu Johna zaróżowiła się, a John śmiał się, gdy Sherlock to zauważył. Nowe informacje dotyczące Johna są święte. Należy je czcić, delektować się nimi, umieścić w czystym zakamarku sherlockowego twardego dysku na wieki wieków amen.

Ewidentnie gdy John jest bardzo chory, białka jego oczu czerwienieją. Sherlock radośnie kataloguje nową informację.

\- Co to  _wszystko_  ma być? - pyta John słabo.

Sherlock bardzo ostrożnie siada plecami do kąta między ścianą a wanną, jakby miał do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem, i odkłada tacę oraz pościel. Wyciąga w ręce paczkę sucharków.

John kręci głową, krzywiąc się.

Sherlock próbuje ze szklanką wody.

John wzdycha głośno i sięga po nią.

A więc najpierw woda. Kolejny katalog uruchamia się w głowie Sherlocka. Podaje szklankę Johnowi, a ten bierze ostrożny łyk. Potem opuszcza ręce, wbijając wzrok w kolana. Wygląda, jakby odniósł jakąś porażkę.

\- Nie cierpię tego – szepcze.

Sherlock przechyla głowę z ciekawością.

\- To pewnie tylko grypa, no ale.. Cóż. Pewnie i tak wiesz, co się wydarzyło. Po postrzale. Prawie umarłem.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wyciąga dłoń z filiżanką herbaty. Wargi Johna wykrzywiają się boleśnie. Bierze herbatę i popija ją.

\- Nie wolno ci włamywać się tu, kiedy wyrzyguję wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zjadłem, ty dupku – zauważa John, przełykając.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo tak ci mówię.

\- To żaden powód.

\- To najważniejszy powód. Pozwól mi na odrobinę prywatności.

\- Nie – mówi z irytacją Sherlock.

\- Kurwa,  _zasługuję_  na prywatność, Sherlock.

\- Nie rozumiem sensu.

\- A co, jeśli nie chcę, żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie? Żebyś idealny, elegancki ty widział mnie, słabego, wymęczonego, spieprzonego i  _bezsilnego_? - wybucha ze złością John.

Mówiąc „bezsilnego" rzuca gwałtownie filiżanką do wanny. Porcelana uderza w ściankę i spektakularnie rozpryskuje się. To najgenialniejsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział. Teraz wanna jest ubrudzona brandy i gorącym rumiankiem, wszędzie walają się fragmenty różowych kwiatków, ostre na tyle, by przeciąć skórę. Jak szrapnel z odległej strefy wojennej przywieziony do domu i pomalowany w kapuściane różyczki, który rozprysł się wokół ich odpływu. John krzywi się mocno i zakrywa twarz trzęsącą się dłonią.

_Zabieraj tę cholerną rękę, zupełnie zasłaniasz mi widok._

\- Zupełnie się rozsypuje – mówi chrapliwie John przez palce. - Nie znoszę taki być. Nie znoszę  _siebie_ , kiedy taki jestem.

\- A ja wręcz przeciwnie. – I, Boże, taka jest prawda. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś się męczył. Przyniosłem syrop Boots i tabletki na wymioty z twojej apteczki.

Ręka ześlizguje się z twarzy. John patrzy na Sherlocka z miną, która wyraża rezygnację i zakłopotanie, i zmęczenie. Tak jakby trochę chciał Sherlocka uderzyć, a trochę zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Nie może ci się to podobać – zauważa John. - Naprawdę, możemy ci tego oszczędzić.

\- Jeśli każesz mi sobie pójść, pójdę – zaznacza Sherlock. - Pójdę. Ale nie chcę, żebyś mnie oszczędzał. Uważasz, że lubię stać przy drzwiach zastanawiając się, jak źle się czujesz? Wydaje ci się, że podoba mi się  _zgadywanie_ , jaki jest twój stan? Gdy myślisz o mnie, pasują ci słowa „zgadywanki" i „John"?

John myśli.

\- Możesz mi podać sucharka? - mamrocze.

Sherlock otwiera paczkę i podaje jednego przyjacielowi. John eksperymentalnie gryzie kawałek, po czym znów się krzywi i wyrzuca resztę do kosza.

Sherlock postanawia spróbować z parą flanelowych spodni i miękką, bawełnianą koszulą.

\- Okej, podaj to.

\- Nie. Chodź tutaj.

John marszczy brwi.

\- Jakiś problem?

\- Sherlock, tylko cię zarażę.

Wymowne uniesienie jednej brwi komunikuje Johnowi, że ta uwaga albo była bardzo głupia, albo zapomniał o wszystkim, czego nauczył się o Sherlocku Holmesie.

W końcu,  _nareszcie, nareszcie, nareszcie_ , John wyraźnie mięknie. Wywraca oczami i podczołguje się do przyjaciela. Sherlock bardzo ostrożnie wyciąga ręce i zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę. Zsuwa ją z ramion Johna, zdejmuje z niego podkoszulek i, chwilami z drżącą johnową pomocą, przebiera go do spania. Wciąga flanelowe spodnie po szczupłych biodrach i zawiązuje gumkę. Ubieranie i rozbieranie Johna zawsze jest przyjemnością, ale tym razem chodzi o coś więcej niż o odkrywanie zakrytego, o coś głębszego niż uderzenie gorąca, które czuje, gdy przed chwilą zasłonięta skóra Johna zostaje odsłonięta. Przypomina mu to coś sakralnego, jak ubieranie Buddy albo świętego. Zapiera mu dech w piersiach.

Gdyby Sherlock mógł rozebrać Johna aż do kości, bezboleśnie ściągnąć z niego skórę, a potem ubrać w nią ponownie, byłoby cudownie. Bardziej niż cudownie. Ale chyba nie byłoby to bardziej uświęcone niż to.

\- Lepiej idź do łóżka – mówi John, obserwując palce Sherlocka. - Ja tu trochę pomieszkam.

\- Więc i ja tu pomieszkam.

\- To idiotyczne, poradzę sobie...

-  _Nie._

Sherlock odsuwa odrobinę tacę, kuca i rozścieła koc na podłodze. Jest miękki i gruby, i pikowany. Detektyw opiera poduszkę o ścianę i kładzie się, a jego głowa tonie w gęsim pierzu. John patrzy na niego tak, jakby Sherlock był dziwem, jakiego ludzkie oko nie widziało, jakby natknął się na jednorożca śpiącego w środku lasu.

\- To jest ta scena, w której się tu kładziesz – zauważa Sherlock.

Powieki Johna opadają ze zmęczeniem na jego oczy, a on sam z frustracją zaciska palce na brzegu wanny.

\- Boże jedyny, ja... Słuchaj, Sherlock, pamiętasz, jak utykałem niczym piesek potrącony przez samochód? Wstydziłem się tego. Byłem zły. Nie chciałem... nie chciałem spotkać kogoś, kto mnie znał, nie chciałem, żeby zobaczyli, jak załamany jestem. Wpadnięcie na Mike'a Stamforda było koszmarne. Jestem pieprzonym lekarzem,  _wiedziałem_ , że ból był urojony, sam oglądałem wyniki badań i prześwietlenia.

\- Nie utykasz z powodu wyimaginowanego bólu. Jesteś bardzo prawdziwie chory na grypę.

\- Tak. I teraz czuję się tak samo fatalnie jak czułem się, gdy w moim ramieniu widniała dziura, a pielęgniarki były dla mnie super-miłe, chociaż wyklinałem je pod niebiosa, bo gorączka rosła i myśleli, że umrę. To było straszne. Ta wiedza. Że mnie niańczą, że... A ty nie jesteś po prostu  _kimś_. Ty nie tylko  _mnie znasz_.

\- Zgadza się. I?

\- Nie chcę widowni.

Sherlock nie może powstrzymać oburzenia, chociaż wie, że John po prostu jest uczciwy.

\- Bzdura.  _Bzdura_. Nie jestem  _widownią_. Ze wszystkich kretyńskich... ty mnie kochasz, więc będę z tobą spał tutaj, na tej podłodze, przynosił ci wodę i herbatę w nowej filiżance, i cokolwiek, na co będziesz miał ochotę. Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Nie mogę cię  _niańczyć_ , jestem emocjonalnie i intelektualnie niezdolny do niańczenia kogokolwiek. Nie uważam, żebyś był słaby albo wymęczony, albo spieprzony, albo bezsilny. Ale jesteś  _mój_ , na wypadek gdybyś chwilowo zapomniał.

Odczekuje chwilę, ale John się nie odzywa.

\- Wolisz, żeby to było dla mnie? W porządku, niech będzie. Mnie będzie lepiej – prosi Sherlock desperacko. - Proszę, chodź tu.

John przetrawia to. Jego usta wykrzywiają się niepewnie i ewidentnie przełyka coś gorzkiego. Sherlock zdecydowanie wolałby przełknąć to sam i oszczędzić Johnowi cierpienia, ale pewnych rzeczy nie da się przeskoczyć, nieważne, jak bardzo się pragnie, nieważne, ile krwi zostało wymieszanej.

Gdy John w końcu wpełza na szczupłą pierś Sherlocka, znów się trzęsie. Sherlock obejmuje jego głowę i układa ją, po czym otula doktora kokonem długich ramion, jeszcze dłuższych nóg, i szczupłych palców muzyka, którymi przesypuje jego włosy. Okrywa go kończynami niby płaszczem, po czym przytula wargi do gorącego czoła Johna, podczas gdy jego nos tonie w jego włosach. Raz całuje to mokre od potu czoło, ale w ogóle nie o to chodzi, a John nie powinien odnieść wrażenia, że jego przyjaciel potrzebuje więcej dotyku, bo Sherlock nie chce niczego oprócz  _tego_. Bliskości i słodkiego bólu serca, i dreszczy, które czuje na własnym ciele, a to pozwala na dużo dokładniejsze pomiary niż zwykła obserwacja albo nasłuchiwanie przez cholerne _drzwi_. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy się zarazi, czy przejęcie części mikroskopijnych najeźdźców z organizmu Johna będzie choć trochę pomocne.

Ktoś, kto lubił myśleć o umieraniu, napisał kiedyś piosenkę o zjadaniu czyjegoś raka, i Sherlock pozwala jej grać w swojej głowie. Jest wolna i mroczna, i niemelodyjna, i pozbawiona nadziei, i smutna.

\- To, jak mnie kochasz, naprawdę zadziwia mój maleńki móżdżek - wyznaje John piersi Sherlocka.

Obaj wiedzą, że to ciało Johna jest małe, a nie jego mózg. Więc Sherlock pozwala sobie na uśmiech przypominający pieszczotę.

 

Następne trzy dni powinny być wyczerpująco nudne, ale nie są. Są pochłaniające.

Kiedy John śpi, Sherlock rozwiązuje dość sprawnie trzy sprawy przez internet. Pod koniec choroby Johna już o nich nie pamięta. Okazuje się, że John z grypą to niewyczerpane źródło pasjonujących informacji.

Na pierwszą noc składa się drzemanie na podłodze łazienki, a także klęczenie z ciepłymi, spokojnymi rękami opartymi na ramionach Johna, który kaszle słabo nad sedesem oraz owijanie się wokół trzęsącego się Johna, oraz chodzenie po wodę, oraz sprzątanie odłamków filiżanki z wanny, bo John mówi, że będzie go to dręczyć we śnie, o ile da radę zasnąć. Gdy nadchodzi ranek, John znajduje się w łóżku, jest rozgorączkowany, mówi w półśnie dziwne rzeczy, sylaby, które mózg Sherlocka z namaszczeniem rejestruje. Jak do tej pory John nigdy nie mówił przez sen, kiedy śnił jakiś koszmar, chociaż czasem wydawał na wpół zduszone odgłosy tuż przed przekręceniem się na plecy. Ale teraz jego usta są miękkie, giętkie, ulegają niepewnie szeptanym słowom.

_Marasta._  
 _Wadrega._  
 _Zeh mutaasif yum._

Gdy John budzi się po południu, pije herbatę i udaje mu się zjeść jeszcze kilka sucharków. Do wieczora gorączka się podnosi, chociaż doktor jest przytomny, rozbudzony i wciąż trochę zirytowany, trochę nieszczęśliwy, a trochę zdumiony.

\- Trzydzieści osiem i osiem – raportuje Sherlock ponuro, gdy termometr wysuwa się z johnowych ust. - Zabrać cię do szpitala?

\- Boże, nie, nie z powodu zwykłego przeziębienia – wzdycha John. - O tej porze roku i tak mają masę pracy, a ja jestem dużym chłopcem. Dam radę.

_Nie możesz na to umrzeć. Jesteś jedyny taki we wszechświecie, wiem o tym. I jakimś cudem jesteś mój. Myśl o lekarzu, który się tobą zajmie zamiast mnie jest jak uderzenie w twarz, ale zniosę to, choćby nie wiem, jak paskudne było, zniosę to, że to on albo ona będzie cię dotykać, pozwolę na to, naprawdę, dla twojego dobra. I nie zrobię im potem krzywdy. Obiecuję._

\- Jesteś pewien? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

\- Jestem przekonany, że kiedyś wymyślisz dla nas ciekawszą śmierć - odpowiada John sucho.

Sherlock nie odzywa się, ale całkowicie się z nim zgadza.

Przez następne dwie doby robi rzeczy, których nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażał. Rzeczy, których nie robił nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy wcześniej nie słuchał języka używanego w krainie jego nowych, własnych snów, języka pustyń, beżowego kamuflażu i krwi sikającej z ran postrzałowych. Nie może przestać śnić o pustyniach, a szepty mają teraz głos. Przed tymi wydarzeniami – a w głowie Sherlocka to o wiele więcej niż wydarzenia – John był zawsze nieskończenie uczuciowy, a przecież zupełnie nad sobą panował. Zawsze. To jego znak rozpoznawczy. John traci głowę podczas seksu dlatego, że chce, nie dlatego, że nie może nic na to poradzić. A teraz jest zupełnie bezbronny, jest trzęsącą się kupką kości. Co Sherlocka szokuje, to to, że dzięki temu sam czuje się niewyobrażalnie czuły. Tak jakby teraz, kiedy ma Johna na swojej łasce i niełasce, łaska była wszystkim, co chce ofiarować.

_Nie, nie łaska. Łaska oznacza, że była zbrodnia. Tylko to, na co John zasługuje._

Więc Sherlock dalej ofiarowuje i jest chyba tak samo jak John zszokowany tym, co robi. Nigdy wcześniej nie zarwał nocy, by trzymać spokojną dłoń na piersi - i od czasu do czasu czole - chorego człowieka. Nigdy wcześniej nie podtrzymywał komuś kubka zupy, udając, że tamten z pewnością poradziłby sobie sam, podczas gdy obaj wiedzą, że to obrzydliwe kłamstwo. Chociaż Sherlock często obmywał trupy, by lepiej im się przypatrzeć, nigdy wcześniej nie organizował miski chłodnej wody i kilku ręczników, i szmatek, by następnie samemu zbijać gorączkę, ocierając gwałtownie dygoczące ciało. Nieustannie walczy z naskórkiem Johna, na rozpłonionej skórze pojawia się pod wpływem dotyku gęsia skórka, a sam John trochę zaciska zęby, a trochę rozluźnia się z ulgą.

\- To już nie ma znaczenia, wiesz? - szepcze sucho pod koniec jednej z takich sesji.

\- Co nie ma znaczenia? - Mężczyzna w ramionach Sherlocka nigdy nie wydawał się mniejszy, a usta detektywa przyciskają się do jego skroni, która płonie niczym plądrowane miasto.

\- Jak to się skończy. I tak nigdy nie będę chciał niczego oprócz ciebie.

John nie chciał tego powiedzieć, więc to prawda.

Sherlock przyznaje sam przed sobą (bo jest pozbawiony skrupułów) coś, czego John nawet nie podejrzewa (bo on nie jest) – że Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie miał tyle władzy, co teraz. To dokładne przeciwieństwo bezinteresowności. Sherlock jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle czuje się jak bóg, i to bóg pozbawiony bardzo, bardzo stabilnej obecności, która odchrząknie i wyprostuje mordercze myślenie. Kiedy myśli bez skrupułów (jak ma w zwyczaju), Sherlock jest przeszczęśliwy, iż jest dosłownie  _wszystkim_  dla swego przyjaciela i ewidentnie nie będzie musiał zapłacić za ten egoistyczny przywilej żadnej ceny. John wydaje się zdrowieć, a Sherlock nie jest w stanie  _wynaleźć_  wirusa, który przyniósłby mu serię maleńkich, drogocennych prezencików. Nie znosi cierpienia, jakie John musi znosić i chętnie przejąłby jego część na siebie, gdyby to tylko było możliwe. Ale skoro nie jest…

To wszystko jest – tak mniej więcej – spektakularne.

Po upływie trzech dni John wygląda na wyczerpanego, ale uśmiecha się bez powodu. Sherlock, spędzający kolejny deszczowy dzień na noszeniu herbaty, zakłada, że jest coś, z czego można się cieszyć, więc oczekuje na wieści, stojąc w drzwiach.

\- Rzygać mi się chce od tego pokoju – mówi John. – Przenieśmy się na kanapę.

Sherlock sądzi, że najgorsze nareszcie minęło. Nie może nie czuć ulgi, mimo czułych wyznań, mamrotania w paszto i faktu, że John był zdany tylko na niego. Wkrótce John przestanie być nieszczęśliwy. Na samą myśl o tym w klatce piersiowej Sherlocka rozlewa się ciepło.

Idą do salonu, usadawiają się na kanapie i włączają cicho telewizor, bo odległe dźwięki pomagają Johnowi zasnąć. Właśnie leci „Północ – północny zachód". Carry Grant jest bardzo zajęty eleganckim unikaniem kul i wspinaniem się po urwiskach.

\- On jest niebezpiecznie przystojny w tym filmie – zauważa John.

Sherlock wbija wzrok w ekran i zastanawia się. Gdyby był w stanie lecieć na kogokolwiek teraz, kiedy ma Johna, i gdyby był w stanie lecieć na kogoś z powodów czysto estetycznych, w oderwaniu od prawdziwej osoby, tylko ze względu na  _wygląd_ , nie wiedząc nic o intelekcie lub charakterze, to tak, rozumie, co John ma na myśli, bo ci nieliczni, którzy go pociągali, byli ściśle powiązani z homoseksualnością. A jednak nie jest w stanie podejść seksualnie do aktualnego przepływu danych. John jest w stanie. John jest normalny. I biseksualny.

\- Przestań się nadymać, Sherlock. On umarł z piętnaście lat temu. I miał wtedy koło osiemdziesiątki.

„I dobrze" – myśli w pełni usatysfakcjonowany Sherlock.

I nagle, tak z niczego, pojawia się myśl, że on nigdy nie będzie tak stary. Przede wszystkim, jest osobą, która nieustannie ma do czynienia z niebezpiecznymi – niemal śmiercionośnymi – rzeczami. Ale, co więcej, kiedy się zestarzeje, nie będzie już piękny, a przecież dlatego John z nim jest, poza tym, że Sherlock jest niesamowity. Na pewno doktor nie jest z nim dla spokoju i wygody. O nie, Sherlock jest przepięknym gatunkiem, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jest cudem, ale bez piękna nie będzie przyczyny, dla której John miałby tolerować całą resztę.

John jest bardzo cierpliwy, ale nic nie będzie takie samo.

Potem Sherlock zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy inni ludzie też tak myślą, czy to jest normalne, ta potrzeba, by pozostać pięknym, bo inaczej świat ucieknie w podskokach. Krzywi się. Gdy wreszcie zasypia, myśli jeszcze, że niewiele osiągnie, roztrząsając wszystko w ten sposób.

Następnego dnia budzą się na kanapie, a telewizor wciąż mruga przyjaźnie. John siada, opierając się plecami o Sherlocka i głaszcze dłonią jego twarz. Wygląda normalnie. Wcale nie na rozgorączkowanego. Po prostu jak  _John_. Znużony i niezmordowany, i czuły, i groźny, i poważny, i zabawny, i chłopięcy, i postarzały.

\- Dzień dobry, miejsce zbrodni – mówi do Sherlocka, uśmiechając się niedowierzająco.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – odpowiada Sherlock sennie.

John pochyla się i dotyka swoim wesołym nosem eleganckiego nosa Sherlocka.

\- I przegapiliśmy Święta – zauważa przepraszająco. – Jakoś ci to wynagrodzę.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Nie chciałbym, by były inne.

John mruga.

\- Ja… Boże, Sherlock, byłeś wspaniały. Jesteś wspaniały. A ja zdumiony. – John uśmiecha się z lekkim zażenowaniem. – Ale nie musisz udawać, że było jak na pikniku.

\- Nie. Było o wiele lepiej.

Głowa Johna przechyla się. Doktor zamiera i zaciska usta, myśląc. Do wciąż na wpół śpiącego Sherlocka dociera, że lepiej będzie, jak się zamknie. Wszystko jest w porządku, John wydaje się być z niego zadowolony z powodu całej tej nieoczekiwanej opieki, ale jego twarz się chmurzy. Nie jest zły, ale nad czymś głęboko się zastanawia.

\- Hm… Podobały ci się te dni, prawda? – dopytuje się.

Sherlock bardzo szybko myśli. Podobały mu się, ale też wcale mu się nie podobały. Jest dobry i zły sposób, by to powiedzieć.

_A jaki jest właściwy?_

\- Nie ma w tobie niczego, czego bym nie chciał – mówi. – Nawet, kiedy jesteś nieszczęśliwy i bredzisz. To było coś nowego i dotyczyło ciebie, więc tego chciałem.

I to jest prawda. To jedna z najprawdziwszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu powiedział. Ale John nie odpowiada. Przygryza dolną wargę i…

\- Myśl, że cierpisz, przyprawia mnie o mdłości – dodaje szybko Sherlock. – Myśl, że cierpisz, a mnie nie ma, że jesteś sam… jest nie do zniesienia.

I to też jest prawda. To jedna z innych najprawdziwszych rzeczy jakie w życiu powiedział. Rozprasza wzbierający odmęt w już i tak burzowych oczach Johna. John przekrzywia głowę, pochyla się i całuje, a pocałunek jest pełen wdzięczności i zaufania, i, och, pełen, pełen ciepła.

„Prawda bywa niekiedy użytecznym narzędziem" – myśli Sherlock, podczas gdy doktor kradnie mu oddech.

 

Następnego dnia mają sprawę i Johnowi udaje się zostać zamkniętym w zamrażarce do ryb. Sherlock ratuje go, po mistrzowsku wyłamując kłódkę. Kiedy doktor wychodzi na zewnątrz, jego brwi są oszronione. Sally Donovan okrywa go kocem termicznym i opieprza za włóczenie się śladem ludzi w stylu cholernego Sherlocka Holmesa, ale mówiąc to, uśmiecha się z ulgą, więc Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadza. Dzień później Sherlock ma do czynienia z grupą przestępczą, która rozprowadzała fałszywe amerykańskie banknoty drukowane w Korei Południowej. W związku z tym ktoś przystawia mu pistolet do głowy, a na jego ramieniu pojawia się paskudny siniak po uderzeniu łomem. John cmoka z irytacją nad czarnym zranieniem, podczas gdy trzej faceci są zakuwani w kajdanki. Następnie pojawia się sprawa dotycząca skandalu ubezpieczeniowego i góry pieniędzy, która zabiera Sherlockowi więcej czasu niż by chciał, ale kończy się spektakularną konfrontacją na dachu wieżowca, a to już coś.

Tak czy inaczej, Sherlock nie ma czasu, by choćby pomyśleć o swoich urodzinach. Aż w końcu nadchodzą. Szósty stycznia.

Tego ranka John wychodzi do kliniki, ale najpierw robi im obu herbatę i stawia kubek Sherlocka obok jego laptopa, a detektyw stuka w klawiaturę, tłumacząc komuś w Gruzji, że absolutnie nie jest w stanie podjąć dalszych kroków bez szczegółowych informacji o dętce od roweru.

\- Kończę o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści. Przyjdź po mnie do Barts o ósmej, dobrze?

\- Hm?

Sherlock spogląda w górę. Jego palce zatrzymują się.

\- Masz nową sprawę – wyjaśnia John, mrugając.

Sherlock zamiera z niedowierzaniem.

\- No dobra. Mam genialnego trupa i chciałbym, żebyś rzucił na niego okiem.

\- Jak genialnego?

\- Tak genialnego, że Molly zachowała go na twoje urodziny. Napisała mi o tym maila.

Zagadkowe. Ale Sherlock uwielbia zagadki. I to niezmiernie.

\- Czemu Molly miałaby do ciebie pisać o trupie?

\- A dlaczego ty miałbyś pisać do Molly, pytając, czy nie ma na składzie ofiary trądu, jak w zeszły czwartek? – odpowiada John, wychodząc. – I czemu miałbym się nad tym zastanawiać? Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy.

Sherlock przyjeżdża do Barts za dziesięć ósma, a jego oddech zamarza w chłodnym powietrzu na zewnątrz szacownego budynku. Idzie swoją zwykłą trasą i znajduje Molly siedzącą przed komputerem i popijającą kawę. Ma na sobie fartuch laboratoryjny i nową, fiołkową szminkę. Wprowadza dane dotyczące zgonów. Sherlock zerka na informacje, czytając je przez dwie i pół sekundy. Nuda.

\- Hejka – mówi Molly wesoło. – Przykro mi.

\- Dlaczego? – dopytuje się Sherlock.

\- Jesteś strasznie biedny, że musisz pracować w swoje urodziny. John powiedział, że macie jakąś bardzo sekretną sprawę i w ogóle. Kazał ci przekazać, że jest w sali sto czternaście. Mam nadzieję, że to nie zajmie wam zbyt dużo czasu. Nie mielibyście potem ochoty wyskoczyć na urodzinowe piwo? Ja stawiam, oczywiście, znam miłe miej…

Ale Sherlock już jest za drzwiami. Zmierza prosto do sali sto czternaście, zwykłego, małego, nudnego pomieszczenia służącego do badań medycznych. To tam stuka się ludziom w kolana i mierzy ciśnienie krwi. Nie ma pojęcia, co też John może tam robić. Gdyby naprawdę znalazł Sherlockowi ofiarę trądu, trzymałby ją w kostnicy. John ceni sobie higienę. I to bardzo. Sherlock jest sam na korytarzu, a jego kroki odbijają się echem od ścian. I oto ona. Sala sto czternaście. Światło w środku jest zapalone. Sherlock wyciąga dłoń i przekręca gałkę.

Wkracza do niewielkiej, kwadratowej sali i zatrzymuje się wpół kroku. Szok odbiera mu mowę.

John siedzi na stole do badań, ubrany w niebieski fartuch, który sprawia, że jego oczy są jeszcze bardziej niebieskie. Jest bosy, a jego głowa jest pokryta siateczką białych elektrod. Małe wypustki wystają spomiędzy puszystych włosów oraz z górnej części czoła. Jest ich może ze trzy tuziny, a wszystkie są podłączone przy podstawie czaszki doktora do nieco szerszego kabla, który biegnie luźno poprzez stół, aż znika w małym pudełku, przypominającym tanie radyjko. Sherlockowi nie trzeba wyjaśniać, że pudełko to przenośne narzędzie nagrywające, które przechowuje odczyty medyczne. Widzi też, że samo pudełko podłączone jest do niewielkiego monitora komputerowego, obecnie pustego. Ale poza tym mózg detektywa całkowicie się wyłączył. Jego przyjaciel uśmiecha się, jednocześnie z pewnością siebie, wesołością i pełnym rozbawienia napięciem. Wszystko to widać pod maleńkimi kawałeczkami białego plastiku.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego – mówi. – Zarygluj jakoś drzwi, dobrze?

Sherlock zamyka drzwi i podstawia pod klamkę składane metalowe krzesło.

Po czym dalej się gapi.

\- Coś nie tak? – pyta w końcu, bo to najmądrzejsze pytanie, na jakie go stać.

\- Matko, mam nadzieję, że nie. Podejdź tutaj, nie mamy całej nocy. Tylko jakieś… pół godziny, potem Molly zacznie coś podejrzewać.

Gdy Sherlock zbliża się do stołu, John sięga do pudełka, do którego jest podłączony i wciska guzik. Na monitorze pojawiają się linie, cała seria eleganckich fal, cudownych i równych niczym letni ocean. Poruszają się. John lekko klaszcze w dłonie, jakby coś się zaczynało, jakby strzelał z pistoletu, by zasygnalizować początek wyścigu.

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego własny diagram byłby w tej chwili bardzo nieruchomy. Bo właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, co to jest.

\- Pewnie wiesz, że wszystko sprowadza się do napięcia, prawda? Oczywiście, że wiesz. Zsynchronizowana aktywność sieci neuronów pojawia się na ekranie jako drgania. Obecnie niepokoję się, że uznasz to wszystko za głupotę, więc możesz zaobserwować, iż moje fale beta emitują niskie amplitudy. O tam, od dwunastu do trzydziestu herców. No tak. Co by tu jeszcze… Obecnie aktywność moich synaps mieści się ściśle w parametrach. O ile dobrze widzę. Postanowiłem, że użyję standardowych punktów odniesienia, a nie…

\- Chciałem otworzyć ci czaszkę i zajrzeć do środka.

John urywa. Spogląda na Sherlocka, a potem znów na ekran, emitujący niebiesko białą poświatę. Falujące linie płyną poziomo.

\- Owszem – potwierdza. – Ale to wydawało mi się dość kłopotliwe, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę mój punkt widzenia.

\- Chciałem czytać ci w myślach.

\- Dzięki Bogu, akurat to nie jest możliwe.

\- Chciałem zarejestrować każdą fałdkę twojego mózgu.

\- No tak, wpadłem na to.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

John wydyma usta.

\- Chcesz nadal, prawda? Czy czegoś nie zrozumiałem i… czekaj, myślisz, że to szaleństwo, prawda? Słuchaj, nie chciałeś nic na Gwiazdkę, więc ani mi się śniło znów przez to przechodzić tydzień później. No wiesz, szukać ci czegoś. Nie bawi cię jedzenie, więc zabieranie cię na kolacje nie ma sensu. I nawet nie mogę wręczyć ci karty podarunkowej na obciąganie czy coś, bo nasze życie seksualne jest wspaniałe. Ostatnie, co można o mnie powiedzieć, to że jestem oziębły, a i tak ledwo za tobą nadążam. Jesteś jak Bobby Fischer seksu. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- To twój mózg – szepcze Sherlock chrapliwie, wciąż gapiąc się na ekran. – To twoje myśli. To elektroencefalogram.

Gdyby Sherlock nawet chciał oderwać oczy od nieustannie płynących fal mózgowych, fizycznie nie byłby w stanie. Nie chodzi o to, że są eleganckie, organiczne, matematyczne, przepiękne, czyste, ludzkie i nieziemskie. Chociaż są. Nie chodzi o to, że są najbliżej naukowej wizji myśli Johna, jaką najprawdopodobniej zobaczy w życiu. O to też, ale nie tylko. Nie chodzi o to, że widzi czarno na białym wszystkie połączone interakcje i zmiany zachodzące w milionach neuronów istniejących w czaszce mężczyzny, którego kocha tak bardzo, że czasem samo patrzenie na niego sprawia mu ból. To też prawda, ale nie to przenika w tej chwili całego Sherlocka. Chodzi o to, że John powiedział, iż zasługuje na prywatność, a prywatność oznacza chowanie pewnych rzeczy, a John właśnie zaprosił Sherlocka  _do wnętrza swojej głowy_.

Detektyw czuje się, jakby właśnie wjechał na szczyt kolejki górskiej.

I osuwa się:

1\. kołując, niczym polujący ptak drapieżny,

2\. by roztrzaskać się na kawałki,

3\. na samego siebie,

4\. na zakurzoną, szarą podłogę,

5\. w przepaść,

a może raczej

6\. w miłość,

chociaż chyba naprawdę nie trzeba tego mówić.

\- Powiedz mi, że dokładnie w tej chwili mogę cię dotknąć – rozkazuje Sherlock – albo stanie się coś strasznego.

John uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Kurze łapki pojawiające się przy jego ciemnych oczach sprawiają, że serce Sherlocka usiłuje wyrwać mu się z piersi. Następnie John zerka na coś, co leży tuż koło niego przy stole. Należy pochylić głowę nad całkowitą utratą umiejętności logicznego myślenia, bo Sherlock przegapił butelkę lubrykantu stojącą bardzo na widoku.

\- Idiota. Jaki to wszystko miałoby sens, gdybyś nie mógł mnie dotykać?

Dotarcie do stołu – dwa ruchy. Chwycenie Johna za nogi i przekręcenie go tak, że siedzi teraz plecami do monitora, na który Sherlock może spoglądać ponad jego ramieniem – jeszcze cztery. Widzi teraz ekran bardzo wyraźnie, w przeciwieństwie do Johna, ale być może to wszystko jest zapisywane. A jeśli nie, Sherlock ma cholerny zamiar czerpać z tego cholernie wielkimi garściami.

Nie spuszczając oczu, przyciska usta do szyi Johna, tuż nad tętnicą szyjną. Puls leciutko przyspiesza, co jest wspaniałe, ale też normalne.

A linia na ekranie drga i to łamie serce.

\- Cieszy mnie, że nareszcie nadążasz. Miałem nadzieję, że sprawdzisz, co też możesz zrobić z moimi falami theta.

\- Przypuszczam, że wyrażają podniecenie w mózgu dorosłego osobnika.

Sherlock nie przerywa tego, co jego zęby wyprawiają ze ścięgnami na szyi Johna, ale sięga do tyłu i wyciąga ramiona z kurtki, rzucając drogi ciuch na podłogę i nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi. Następnie kładzie jedną dłoń na boku szyi Johna, a drugą na jego udzie i głaszcze mięśnie poprzez miękki materiał fartucha. Gdy ssie gardło przyjaciela, ten drży, jednocześnie cicho się śmiejąc.

W tej samej chwili cyfrowa czarna linia zaczyna dygotać.

Oczy Sherlocka zamykają się bez jego zgody. Otwiera je gwałtownie, ze wściekłością.

\- Gdybyś naprawdę był wampirem, którym nie jesteś, teraz byłby najlepszy moment, nie sądzisz? – mówi John żartobliwie.

John igra z ogniem w najgorszy możliwy sposób i nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia. Sherlock mógłby chwycić za skalpel i rozciąć go, tylko po to, by skosztować krwi, krwi bardzo jonowej, lecz też troszkę sherlockowej. Sherlock mógłby odgryźć mu płatek ucha i go przeżuć. Mógłby rozedrzeć jego klatkę piersiową, żeby do niej wpełznąć. Ale nie potrzebuje tego, bo spogląda prosto w czaszkę Johna. I nawet najbrutalniejsza opcja nie dorasta do jego obecnego celu – zobaczenia, co się dzieje z falami theta Johna, gdy ten krzyczy „Sherlock". A więc wsuwa dłonie pod miękki, niebieski fartuch i drażni paznokciami tors przyjaciela. John znów drży z przyjemności, elektroniczny odczyt zmienia się, a doktor sięga do sprzączki paska Sherlocka.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie.

\- Ale…

\- Zostaw.

\- Myślałem… co się dzieje?

\- Pozwól mi na to, och, proszę, proszę, pozwól mi na to – błaga Sherlock bez tchu, spoglądając prosto w oczy Johna. – Pozwól mi poznać twój umysł.

\- Boże, tak, ale czy nie…

\- Nie mogę patrzeć, jeśli coś mnie dekoncentruję. Nie mogę…

\- Ciii – mruczy John. – Wszystko, co chcesz. No, w granicach… wiesz. Wyjdźmy stąd cali. Ale Sherlock, Boże,  _wszystko_.

\- Więc powiedz  _wszystko_  jeszcze raz.

Sherlock skupia teraz całą uwagę na monitorze, a gdy John uśmiecha się i powtarza „wszystko" – i po raz trzeci dokładnie to ma na myśli – pojawia się nieco inna sekwencja fal.

To wszystko jest zbyt dobre, by móc opisać to po angielsku, a trzeba sprawić, by było jeszcze lepsze, więc Sherlock przyciska swe pełne wargi do cienkich warg Johna, błagając o wpuszczenie, smakując jego oddech i wargi i serce nie to anatomiczna bzdura skąd mu się to wzięło jego zęby tak to ma sens i jego język i  _jak na miłość boską ja znalazłem tego mężczyznę_. Kącikiem oka widzi odczyt, tylko samym kącikiem, i – chociaż to naprawdę sztuka, nie zamknąć oczu, gdy się całuje Johna Watsona – część fal wyraźnie wydłuża się, a to już wystarczy, by wzdłuż kręgosłupa detektyw poczuł dzikie iskierki. Czuje się tak lekko, że na moment pozwala swoim wargom rozsunąć się, tak jak rozsunęły się wargi Johna, a jego przyjaciel już jest pozbawiony tchu, już dyszy i, boże, czy Johnowi też się to podoba, czy John Watson naprawdę może być na tyle szalony, żeby podnieciła go myśl o Sherlocku w samym środku  _jego pieprzonej głowy_?

Sherlock odsuwa się i ciągnie pasek fartucha. John unosi biodra i jego spodnie lądują na ziemi, by towarzyszyć kurtce Sherlocka. Jest w tym coś wspaniałego, ale nie tak dobrego jak pocałunki, więc Sherlock powraca do całowania, powarkując z głodem.

\- Czego chcesz? – wzdycha John, gdy Sherlock wpycha się pomiędzy jego kolana i żaden z nich nie dostarcza organizmowi wystarczających ilości powietrza.

\- Wszystkiego. – Lekki wybuch śmiechu narasta znikąd, obaj wybuchają naraz, śmiech miesza się z pocałunkami, których żaden z nich nie umie przerwać. – Mówiłem ci. Absolutnie wszystkiego.

\- Masz rację. To był… dzień drugi. Nie do końca to wtedy zrozumiałem.

\- Nie do końca rozumiesz to  _teraz_. A to Dzień Trzysta Siódmy.

\- Przestań chichotać, nie wolno ci chichotać, to szpital. Sherlock.  _Sherlock_.

Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzają się.

\- Powiedz jeszcze raz moje imię. Już.

John go słucha, ale tym razem wymawia to słowo niżej, mroczniej,  _bardziej_. Rezultat jest znaczący. John mówiący „Sherlock", podczas gdy Sherlock obserwuje jego szalejące z pożądania fale mózgowe, jest lepszy od Johna mówiącego „Sherlock" w ich łóżku, przy ścianie, na miejscu zbrodni, po transfuzji krwi, w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji, jaką detektyw pamięta.

\- Chcesz też zobaczyć? – pyta Sherlock, przyciskając usta do idealnego dołeczka w brodzie Johna, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że John przegapia swój własny strumień danych. To jedyne całkowicie altruistyczne pytanie, na jakie John może liczyć w tym momencie.

\- Co, odczyt? Nic mnie odczyt nie obchodzi, jest tu coś o wiele ciekawszego.

John podciąga nogi i kładzie się na boku, patrząc na Sherlocka. Podpiera się na jednym ramieniu, by nie uszkodzić delikatnego medycznego sprzętu, jego wargi są zaczerwienione, jedno kolano zgięte, unosi brew.

Sherlock umie odczytać niewypowiedzianą sugestię „Pieprz mnie jakoś". Postąpienie w zgodzie z nią to dla niego zaszczyt.

Co najdziwniejsze – to szaleństwo wydaje się całkowicie normalne. Później, gdy Sherlock przypomina sobie ten wieczór, nie myśli w szczególności o delikatnym pulsowaniu, które pojawiało się w jego polu widzenia, gdy tylko unosił wzrok, o górach i dolinach myśli Johna, o wybuchających neuronach, o tym, gdzie kryją się johnowe lęki, wspomnienia i smutek, o całych Himalajach elektroencefalograficznej namiętności, o muzyce jego mózgu, rozrysowanej i przygotowanej dla naukowca jak ofiara z człowieka. Oczywiście, ten wodospad informacji dał mu coś, co wydawało się intelektualnym orgazmem, ale to nie wszystko. To nie wszystko - co zaskakuje Sherlocka, niemal wstrząsa jego światem. Gdy wspomina, to wspomina, że jego dłoń głaszcząca Johna stworzyła jeden wzór, oczywiście, że o tym myśli. I że usta na Johnie stworzyły inny. Ale potem jego myśli przeskakują do napiętych mięśni na brzuchu Johna, drżących, gdy wędrował po nich ustami. Drżały tak samo jak zawsze. Do jak zawsze cudownego smaku potu Johna w jego pachwinie. Do Johna szepczącego „Proszę", a potem „Kurwa" i „Właśnie tak, właśnie tak, och tak". To wszystko jest normalne. Tak jak szczęśliwe, nieplanowane, niemal zawstydzone westchnięcie, gdy pierwszy palec Sherlocka porusza się w środku i to, jak po tym odgłosie rzęsy Johna trzepocą niczym ćmy. Tak jak fakt, że podczas dnia, który wciąż nazywają Ostatnią Środą, nie podprowadzili drogiego medycznego sprzętu, ale jakimś cudem i tak było idealnie, to rozbieranie Johna na części jest jednocześnie środkiem i końcem, i celem, i podróżą, a to, czy jego czaszka jest przezroczysta, naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

John zamierza skończyć po cichu, rozłożony na kawałeczki przez obie ręce Sherlocka, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu. Sherlock to wie. Ale nie wszystko może pójść po myśli Johna. Na przykład cisza.

Potem John siada, ciężko oddychając. Sięga po szmatkę leżącą na stole obok i wyciera nią brzuch, uśmiechając się znacząco. Sherlock ciężko opiera się obiema rękami o brzeg stołu do badań, jego usta są rozwarte, wciąż jest pochłonięty odczytem. Gdy dłoń Johna przesuwa się po idealnie płaskim i bardzo skromnym rozporku spodni przyjaciela, Sherlock zaciska powieki.

\- Hej – John brzmi na zmartwionego. – Nie jesteś nawet… może nie o to ci chodziło, gdy mówiłeś…

\- Zamknij się, proszę – syczy Sherlock.

Zaciska wargi.

Nie chciał tego powiedzieć, nawet zmiękczonego przez „proszę".

Ale w tej chwili to po prostu zbyt wiele.

Tak naprawdę to zbyt wiele przez parę dość długich chwil.

Słyszy, jak John zsuwa się na podłogę, jak odłącza elektrody z prawdziwie medyczną efektywnością. Następnie słyszy klik przycisku wyłączanej maszyny, słyszy, jak John znów zakłada fartuch, jak kładzie pomiętą marynarkę Sherlocka obok jej właściciela i, wreszcie, jak opuszcza swoją dłoń na dłoń przyjaciela, wciąż opartą o blat stołu.

Sherlock, gdzieś między bolesną mgłą wirujących kółek, myśli, że jeśli otworzy oczy – umrze.

W pewnym momencie, zdaje sobie sprawę w ciemnościach, że John rozpiął jeden z jego mankietów i podciągnął do góry prawy rękaw. Jego niewielki, zwinny palec wskazujący dotyka wewnętrznej strony ramienia Sherlocka. Jest pewny siebie, ale lekki. Nieinwazyjny.

T-O-B-Y-Ł-O-W-S-P-A-N-I-A-Ł-E

Kąciki ust Sherlocka wyginają się, a on sam czuje, że się czerwieni. Czerwienienie się jest niepoważne. Ale chyba nie można nic na to poradzić.

Jeszcze się nie porusza, nie byłby w stanie znieść ruchu. Po kolejnej bardzo długiej ciszy palec Johna znów zaczyna pisać.

Z-E-P-S-U-Ł-E-M-C-I-M-Ó-Z-G?

Sherlock kręci głową, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej.

C-O-J-E-S-T-W-T-W-O-J-E-J-G-Ł-O-W-I-E?

Sherlock wolno wypuszcza powietrze, łapie dłoń Johna w obie swoje dłonie i opiera się na łokciach, pochylając się do przodu, lecz wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Robi się coraz lepiej. Od momentu, w którym zamknął oczy, przypuszczał, że zniżanie się z tej umysłowej wysokości zmieni jego psychikę całkowicie, i jest pewien, że miał rację. Nic takiego nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkało, a zna swój własny umysł. To było straszliwie ryzykowne. Zna też swoje serce, to, którego wcale nie powinno być, i myśli, że nigdy w życiu nie odpłaci za to przyjacielowi, że równowaga została nieodwracalnie zachwiana, że od tego momentu całe jego życie poświęcone będzie próbom podziękowania temu mężczyźnie za to, że dał mu coś, czego Sherlock nawet nie wiedział, że pragnie. A gdyby wiedział, ma pewność, że nigdy by o tym nie wspomniał. Odwraca dłoń Johna i dotyka jej spodu.

T-Y

Gdy Sherlock chwilę później otwiera oczy, natychmiast widzi oczy Johna. Tak jakby widziały go w całkowitej ciemności. Jakby ani na chwilę nie przestali na siebie patrzeć.

 

 

Sherlock i John przyjeżdżają do domu wieczorem o dziewiątej trzydzieści. Detektyw niesie zapakowany prezent urodzinowy od Molly. Dziewczyna była jak zwykle zakłopotana, roztrzepana i wesoła, mimo że zlekceważono jej propozycję wypadu do pubu. Wciąż żałowała Sherlocka, że musiał pracować w swoje urodziny, i uśmiechała się do Johna, ponieważ John kilka miesięcy temu usunął z jej życia największe źródło nieustannego stresu i przespał się z Sherlockiem. Molly wyprostowała ramię, podając prezent. Do oka wpadł jej kosmyk włosów i bardzo przypominała kota, który właśnie zjadł kanarka.

\- Myślę, że to zgodne z twoimi zainteresowaniami, Sherlock – powiedziała.

Sherlock, który zdążył się zapoznać z podstawowym angielskim, wziął od niej prezent i podziękował jej grzecznie, gdyż nie do końca jeszcze mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak zachowują się ludzie, a już na pewno, jak  _on_  się zachowuje. Musiał działać instynktownie.

\- Jesteś teraz taki milutki – żartuje z niego John, zatrzymując taksówkę. – Taki dobrze wychowany i w ogóle. Jak myślisz, długo to potrwa?

Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem. Po czym bierze Johna za rękę i nie puszcza jej przez całą drogę do domu.

Teraz siedzi przy ich stole służącym do jedzenia i eksperymentów, gapi się na kubek herbaty, który podał mu John, i czuje się niemal normalnie. A może nie normalnie – po prostu  _tak jak zwykle_. Spogląda na Johna, który, ciągle w fartuchu, wpisuje do ich kalendarza swój grafik w klinice. John Lekarz. John, który mówi martwymi językami. John, który podarował mu kiedyś krew. Którego myśli przypominają jasno błyszczące, malutkie, żywe spiralki.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – mówi Sherlock.

\- Ja, w tej chwili, też nie. Nie mogę się skoncentrować. Może to dlatego, że się nie rozebrałeś. Myślałem, że jesteś tak piękny, iż niemal biologicznie niemożliwy. – John odwraca się i uśmiecha. – No, co Molly ci dała? Wygląda mi na książkę.

Cienki papier łatwo zedrzeć. Sherlock spogląda na okładkę, by przeczytać tytuł.

\- „Pachnidło" – raportuje – „Historia mordercy", autor: Patrick…

\- Jasna  _cholera_.

Nagle, zanim zdąży mrugnąć, bardzo aktywny wojskowy doktor wyszarpuje mu książkę z rąk, po czym natychmiast przechodzi na drugą stronę stołu.

\- Chwila! – protestuje Sherlock z irytacją.

John mocno trzyma książkę, odrobinę chowając ją za plecami, jakby jej treść można było odczytać przez zamkniętą okładkę. Jego brwi są uniesione, jak zawsze, gdy musi postawić na swoim. Sherlock nie rozumie, dlaczego.

\- Nie będziesz tego czytał – stwierdza John, podchodząc do zlewu i wyrzucając prezent do kosza.

\- To  _moje_  – warczy Sherlock.

\- Nie, teraz należy do śmietnika. Chociaż to miło ze strony Molly.

\- Co ty, do ciężkiej cholery…

\- Sherlock, perfumy wcale cię nie obchodzą, prawda?

\- Obchodzą w kontekście zbrodni. I było napisane „morderca".

John ujmuje twarz w dłonie i pociera ją.

\- Tak. To prawda. Słuchaj. Nie będziesz tego czytał. I tak masz gdzieś powieści.

\- Wyjaśnij mi, czemu zabierasz mi moją własność, a potem wyrzucasz ją do śmieci na moich oczach.

John wypuszcza powietrze między zębami, podchodzi do Sherlocka i wpycha się między jego kolana. Skóra doktora pod fartuchem jest ciepła, muskuły jego ud ocierają się o przyrodzenie Sherlocka i jakże elegancka jest ta prostota; to, jak się w siebie wpasowują. Tak jakby Sherlock ulepił Johna z gliny, a potem tchnął w niego życie.

\- To ci się nie uda – mówi Sherlock, naburmuszając się odrobinę wbrew sobie.

\- Uda, uda.

\- Wytłumacz mi…

\- Od czego mam zacząć? – John delikatnie skubie jego szyję. – To, że jesteś wspaniały, czy to, że cholernie piękny, czy też może to, że o obu tych faktach myślę bez przerwy?  _Ty. Mnie. Dekoncentrujesz._  Najbardziej podniecający seks od wieków, a ja nawet nie mogłem sobie na ciebie porządnie  _popatrzeć_. Trzeba to naprawić.

\- Ale czemu wyrzuci…

\- Bo mnie uwielbiasz, ty nieznośne dzieło sztuki.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Tak jest bezpieczniej, zaufaj mi. I jeśli sobie myślisz, że przetrwasz całe swoje urodziny bez bzykanka, to chyba śnisz. Przestań myśleć o literaturze, i tak nie masz o niej pojęcia.

John skubie jego ucho.

\- Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko – wzdycha Sherlock. – Ale jestem trochę…

\- Wyczerpany – zgadza się John. – Otumaniony. Ogłuszony. Spowolniony. Naćpany. Ogłupiony. Przesłodki.

\- Zamknij się. Chodziło mi o to, że…

\- Wiem, o co ci chodziło. Zajmę się tym. Ostatni raz tak bardzo chciałem cię pieprzyć, kiedy miałeś na sobie frak i śledziliśmy pasera, który próbował sprzedać skradzionego Greuzego.

To działa.

Detektyw myśli, ze naprawdę trzeba by tak częściej. Cudownie jest być rozebranym i delikatnie pchniętym na łóżko przez Johna, i cudownie jest zostać ułożonym na boku z lekko zgiętymi kolanami i miękką poduszką pod głową, i cudownie jest wiedzieć, że to dlatego, iż John jest o piętnaście centymetrów niższy. Cudownie jest też mieć wycałowane ramię i przedramię, i kark, podczas gdy John powoli porusza się z tyłu. Podczas pierwszego razu, po tej kłótni o Charlesa, Sherlock wyobrażał sobie, iż jego kręgosłup się rozprostowuje, jakby rozplątywano ciasno splecioną nić sięgającą aż do jego mózgu. To było trochę straszne, mimo niekończących się spazmów przypominających drobne dawki heroiny. Bo chociaż Seb zdecydowanie wolał być na górze, a Sherlock wtedy bardzo chciał raz w życiu pozostać uległym, to coś takiego nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. Ani z Sebem, ani z nikim innym. Ale z Johnem wszystko rozpadło się na kawałki. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżył. Ale teraz jest już na to przygotowany, na ręce Johna na swoim biodrze i we włosach. Czuje, jak jego umysł rozpruwa się i nie martwi się, że John chce go całkiem rozłożyć na części pierwsze i rzucić na wiatr nad Tamizą. John mówi „przepiękny", gdy Sherlock drży gwałtownie, „tak cholernie piękny", a więc bycie rozpruwanym jak sweter z dziurą jest w porządku. Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Ty – mówi John dwadzieścia minut później, już po tym, jak wziął szybki prysznic i wrócił do łóżka, pachnąc mydłem – jesteś bardzo sprytnym chłopcem. To  _twoje_  urodziny, a to  _ja_  mam radochę.

Sherlock mocniej wtula twarz w szyję Johna. Jego kostka jest zarzucona na johnową. Ociera je o siebie leniwie.

\- To nieprawda, że nie mam pojęcia o literaturze – mówi uparcie, wydymając usta – I wciąż chcę wiedzieć, czemu nie można mi pozwolić na  _czytanie_. Jak mam  _pogłębić_  swoją wiedzę o literaturze, skoro nie pozwalasz mi na książki? Czemu ją wyrzuciłeś?

\- Profesorze Hawking, czego dokładnie pan uczy na uniwersytecie?

Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem. Przypuszcza, że to doda mu więcej powagi niż roześmianie się. Ale nie wytrzymuje zbyt długo. Spojrzenie jest krótkie i powierzchowne, i zmienia się w krzywy półuśmieszek, zanim Sherlock może zmianę powstrzymać.

 

W kolejnym tygodniu Sherlock dostaje od Lestrade'a informację o bardzo dziwnej sprawie.

Kiedy przyjeżdżają, inspektor wręcza im kilka zdjęć. Atmosfera w pokoju jest napięta, niemal można ją kroić nożem. Ale pomieszczenie jest czyste i ładnie udekorowane, całe w paskach i błękitach, a Anderson szuka odcisków palców na pianinie. Sherlock wyobraża sobie jego głowę eksplodującą niczym dynia zrzucona z wieżowca, po czym zajmuje się zdjęciami.

\- Mój Boże – wzdycha John.

Zdjęcia przedstawiają parę mężczyzn. Obaj mają szeroko otwarte oczy, twarze wykrzywione w wyrazie dzikiego bólu, wrzeszczą coś do aparatu. To zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni, nikt więc nie przejmował się estetyką i wyglądają jak kadr z horroru. Ratownik właśnie podaje jednemu z mężczyzn zastrzyk. Drugi śmieje się w najbardziej przerażający z możliwych sposobów.

\- To George i Owen Tregennisowie – wyjaśnia Lestrade. – Zupełnie im odwaliło, przynajmniej wczoraj rano, kiedy ich tu znaleziono. Wcześniej nie mieli takich zjazdów. Spotkałem się z nimi godzinę temu, na żywo są jeszcze bardziej uroczy.

\- Kogoś mi przypominają – mruczy Anderson znacząco.

Sherlock ignoruje go i przenosi wzrok na kolejne zdjęcie. Jest na nim kobieta, która wcześniej mogła być bardzo ładna. Sądząc po podbródku, siostra poprzedniej dwójki. Jej twarz jest szalona i wykrzywiona przerażeniem. Siedzi na krześle przywiązana za dłonie do stolika, na którym stoi sporo butelek z piwem. Jej usta są otwarte, oczy szkliste i opętane. Jest bardzo martwa. Sherlock nie wie, w jaki sposób umarła, ale wygląda, jakby… przestraszono ją na śmierć.

\- Prześliczne, co? – mówi Lestrade sucho.

\- Fascynujące – wzdycha Sherlock.

\- Obrzydliwe – mamrocze Anderson.

\- A mówisz o wierności małżeńskiej czy o tym, czego oni się naćpali? – pyta John słodko.

Sherlock spogląda na przyjaciela i uśmiecha się do niego.

Dowiadują się od policji tyle, ile są w stanie. Na przykład, Brenda miała narzeczonego, znanego lekarza, którego John kojarzy, pracującego w Afryce nad kwestiami powiązanymi z AIDS. Obecnie jest on w Londynie, ale ma niepodważalne alibi, bo wygłaszał wykład o mięsie dzikich zwierząt przed pięćdziesięcioma osobami. Zamierzał właśnie wrócić do swoich badań w dżungli. Trójka ofiar ma jeszcze jednego brata, który był nieobecny podczas tych wydarzeń, ale jeszcze przed nimi odwiedził braci i odkrył, co się dzieje, kiedy wrócił następnego dnia po zapomniany parasol. Lestrade twierdzi, że facet jest w szoku. Nazywa się Morty. Morty uważa, że jego rodzeństwo zażyło jakieś narkotyki, może źle odmierzoną metamfetaminę albo LSD, podczas imprezy poprzedniego wieczora, nie znając zagrożenia. Sherlock, który obecnie rozgląda się i węszy, nie jest o tym przekonany. Podobnie jak John.

\- To mógł być czysty przypadek – mówi John rozsądnie. – Ale matko, jaka paskudna śmierć. Coś strasznego. I skoro wszyscy wzięli tę samą dawkę, dlaczego tylko dziewczyna zmarła? Nie różni się od nich specjalnie wagą. Macie już wyniki toksykologii, Lestrade?

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale nie znaleźliśmy na ich ciele śladów po strzykawkach, nie zostawili też żadnych przedmiotów. Pobraliśmy facetom krew, ale jeszcze nic z tego nie mamy. Sherlock, czemu gapisz się na kominek? Już po Świętach.

Sherlock gapi się na kominek, gdyż, jeśli wierzyć zdjęciom, Brenda siedziała najbliżej niego. A Sherlock ma bardzo wyczulony węch. I coś w tym pokoju jest Nie W Porządku. Wskazuje palcem.

Lestrade i Sherlock pochylają się nad paleniskiem. Większość popiołu wygląda normalnie, ale na jednym miejscu na kracie pojawił się dziwny, szary proch.

\- Nieźle. To może coś znaczyć. Hej, Anderson, weź z kominka tyle próbek, ile zdołasz. Czy ta śmierć była przypadkowa czy też nie, to, jak przyjęli narkotyk, może nam pomóc w odpowiedzi.

\- Myślisz, że to było w powietrzu – zastanawia się John, kiedy zatrzymują taksówkę i każą kierowcy skierować się do New Scotland Yardu, podczas gdy Lestrade podąża za nimi radiowozem. – Ta trucizna, czym by nie była.

\- Myślę, że to coś  _nowego_  – szepcze Sherlock.

\- Alleluja, naprawdę. Mógłbym się obyć bez „czegoś nowego", wielkie dzięki.

Morty Tregennis okazuje się być architektem krajobrazu, zarośniętym i spoconym, o wrednych oczkach i czerwonym nosie. Zaznacza, że jego rodzeństwo nie wylewało za kołnierz. To byli kochani ludzie, ale lubili eksperymentować z narkotykami. Kto wie, co wciągali z lusterek tym razem? A może coś ugotowali? Słyszy się o takich rzeczach. Ma złamane serce, biedna, kochana Brenda, i czy George i Owen czują się już lepiej?

\- Raczej nie – mówi szorstko Lestrade.

\- To takie straszne – Morty niemal płacze. – Co za okropny widok. Nie mogłem tego znieść, a gdy przyjechało pogotowie, wszyscy tak strasznie pobledli.

Sherlock próbuje nie uśmiechnąć się złośliwie, słysząc te nowiny, co nie do końca mu wychodzi. John spogląda na niego, ale nic nie mówi. Wychodzą z Yardu po przysięgnięciu Lestrade'owi, że tym razem, na miłość boską, Sherlock będzie go o wszystkim informował.

Ale już w tym momencie, w bardzo wczesnej fazie śledztwa, nie wszyscy są tak dobrze poinformowani, jakby chcieli.

Na przykład, Lestrade nie wie, że Sherlock zabrał kilka gramów pyłu z samego dna paleniska w domu Tregennisów, gdy nikt nie patrzył. To było wtedy, gdy poprosił Lestrade'a, by sprawdził, czy w łazience nie ma tabletek, które rodzeństwo mogło zażyć.

Anderson, gnojek jeden, też nic nie zauważył. Gdy zostawiono go ze Świrem, odwrócił się do niego tyłem bardzo, bardzo znacząco.

Nic też nie wie John. Przeglądał wtedy zawartość kuchni, szukając dowodu, że rodzinka Tregennisów mogła gotować swoje własne mikstury. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia, gdy opuszczają duszne mieszkanie; nie ma pojęcia, gdy wychodzą z Yardu; nie ma też pojęcia, gdy jadą do domu; i nie ma pojęcia, kiedy płaci za taksówkę, bo Sherlock nigdy nie ma przy sobie gotówki; i gdy mamrocze, ile dokładnie przysług Sherlock oczekuje każdego dnia, a Sherlock zauważa, że John lubi robić mu przysługi; i nie ma pojęcia, kiedy wychodzi do sklepu na rogu ulicy po kanapkę i paczkę chipsów. Ostatecznie John często robi się głodny.

I wtedy Sherlock jest sam w mieszkaniu. Wyciąga pył, który zeskrobał do torebki na dowody i przygląda mu się.

Kładzie go na stole kuchennym.

Sięga po szkiełko przedmiotowe.

Sherlock wie, że w takiej sytuacji zawsze ma się wybór. Nigdy nie jest się do niczego zmuszonym. To, że czuje przymus, by coś zrobić, nie oznacza jeszcze, że jego uczucia wygrały z umysłem. Nigdy. Gdy patrzył na własną rękę, która podsuwała mu do ust zatrutą tabletkę taksówkarza, czuł, że ma prawo do wyboru. Czuł się bezpieczny. Ale to nie zmieniło faktu, iż bliskość śmierci była tak samo zachwycająca jak zawsze. Z dzisiejszego punktu widzenia pójście samemu na spotkanie z Jimem Moriartym było rozpaczliwie głupie, ale to była jego własna decyzja i nie może zaprzeczyć, że kochał to ryzyko.

Sherlock nie może tak myśleć, bo nigdy się nie patyczkuje.

Więc gdy zużyty proszek (jest zużyty, prawda?) ląduje na szkiełku (nie widział nigdy takiego narkotyku, to nowy gatunek, to cud) i gdy próbuje wymyślić, jak go zidentyfikować we własnej kuchni (metoda analityczna musi być wybrana ze starannością, gdy chodzi o tak małą próbkę), a nie w Barts (zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że ktoś mu przeszkodzi, to subtelna robota), doskonale wie, że podpalenie go będzie niebezpieczne.

Być może niezdrowe.

Ale nie śmiertelne. Prawda?

Kocha ten znak zapytania tak, jak niemal nic innego.

Więc zapala zapalniczkę i przytrzymuje ją pod szkiełkiem.

Najpierw nic się nie dzieje.

Po czym nagle ostry zapach, jakby haszysz wymieszany z chemikaliami używanymi w kostnicach, atakuje jego nozdrza. Sherlock gwałtownie łapie powietrze i krztusi się. Czuje, jak w gardle rośnie mu wielka gula.

_Zły pomysł._

Sherlockowi udaje się podejść do zlewu i włożyć szkiełko pod strumień wody dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy otwierają się drzwi wejściowe. To pewnie John. Tak, to John, bo teraz coś mówi, upuszcza torby, które miał w rękach, rzuca się do okien, otwiera je na całą szerokość, zaciąga Sherlocka do sypialni, rzuca go na łóżko i wcale nie jest delikatny, zamyka drzwi, by odciąć dopływ tego-co-zatruwa-właśnie-salon i…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Sherlock drży i przyciska dłonie do uszu. Gdzieś ponad krzykami pojawiło się straszne syczące skrzypiące wyjące wysokie piszczenie. I narastające poczucie grozy. Jest przyzwyczajony do wrzasków swojego umysłu, zawsze je słyszał, zawsze będzie je słyszał, więc może uodpornił się na prawdziwy lęk spowodowany przez ten narkotyk. Ostatecznie to, co ma w głowie, nie przypomina spacerku leśną dróżką. Nie ma halucynacji, a ciemność w nim samym nie jest gorsza niż zwykle. Nie chce mu się krzyczeć, tak jak krzyczeli ci na fotografiach, by ukryć się przed strachem. Ale jego serce wali jak oszalałe, płuca wydzierają zamykającemu się gardłu każdy łyk powietrza, a John usiadł na nim okrakiem, krzyczy coś, a jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy szaleją. Odrywa dłonie Sherlocka od jego głowy.

\- …przysięgam na Boga, przysięgam na swoje życie, gdybyś tylko nie był takim zajebiście popieprzonym dupkiem. Sherlock.  _Odpowiedz_ , do diabła. To była trucizna, znalazłeś ją. Trucizna z…

\- Myślę że umieram – zdaje sobie sprawę Sherlock.

I w tym samym momencie rozumie, że, w gruncie rzeczy… jest w porządku.

Wszystko jest w porządku.

Mogłoby być o wiele gorzej. To jest właściwy sposób.

John jest przy nim. Więc w porządku.

Tak naprawdę to taka ulga, że wszystko się kończy. John jest obok, więc nie umrze sam, spędzi ostatnie sekundy ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie zasłużył na to, ale dokładnie to dostaje. Swoje życzenie śmierci. Tak mniej więcej.

Naprawdę, marzenie stało się rzeczywistością.

\- Nie. – John zaciska pięści na koszuli Sherlocka. – Nie. Wcale nie. Sherlock, oddychaj wolniej. Uspokój się. Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej, po prostu…

Ale nie czuje się lepiej. Sherlock nie zamierza oddychać wolniej, bo to, co się dzieje, jest interesujące, a oddychanie to nuda. I nie może nic na to poradzić. A jego serce…

_jego **serce** …_

-  _Nie_. Sherlocku Holmesie, nie możesz mi, kurwa, tego zrobić.

Sherlock zaciska oczy. Ból jest nie do zniesienia. Myśli, że na to zasłużył, bo jego przyjaciel brzmi, jakby cierpiał. Nigdy nie słyszał takiego tonu głosu. John powtarza jego imię, wciąż i wciąż, łamiącym się głosem, „Sherlock" i to brzmi tak, jakby się o coś modlił. To cudowne. Sherlock powinien się pożegnać. Teraz jest na to czas. Ale John nie powinien wyglądać na tak przerażonego. Czemu tak wygląda? Przecież wszystko jest w porządku. Tak, jak powinno być. Co chciałby powiedzieć Johnowi, nie mając czasu, by to tłumaczyć; tak, żeby było właściwe od początku do końca, żeby angielski go nie zawiódł jeden, ostatni raz?

\- Gdyby nie było cię na świecie – mówi Sherlock – nie warto byłoby tu w ogóle być.

John krzyczy coś w odpowiedzi, ale Sherlock tego nie słyszy.

Sądzi, że to jego imię.

Cóż za wspaniały sposób, by rozpocząć przygodę największą ze wszystkich.

xxx

_Tuż przed śmiercią Sherlock zapada w sen._

_Albo też przenosi się do jakiegoś dziwnego wymiaru „pomiędzy". Nie ma pewności._

_Ktoś w jego głowie śpiewa piosenkę, raz słyszaną w małym sklepiku muzycznym i – ma przerażająco dokładną pamięć – jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie jej każde słowo, podczas gdy spada poza krawędź świata. Mimo że, gdy słyszał ją pierwszy i ostatni raz, był zajęty podduszaniem szantażysty w dziale z jazzem._

**_Musiałeś być dzielny, by uciec_ **

**_To było straszne_ **

_**Ktoś gonił cię tam, gdzie zamykałeś oczy** _

_To noc na afgańskiej pustyni. Przed Sherlockiem stoi John i jest wyraźnie szczęśliwy, że go widzi. Jego ramiona są wyprostowane, jakby zrzucił z nich ciężar troski. Oświetla go jasnoszare światło niezliczonych gwiazd ponad nimi._

**_Przywitaj się z potworem w domu_ **

_**Który krąży wokół, gdy myśli, że jest sam** _

_Światła są szokujące, jak z innego świata. Nie ma księżyca, ale takich gwiazd Sherlock nie byłby sobie w stanie wyobrazić, co jest bardzo znaczące. Jest ich nieskończenie wiele i niemal porażają blaskiem skontrastowanym z hebanowym tłem. Światło, które emitują, jest ostre niczym szkło i dwa razy bardziej bolesne, gdyż palą się zimno. Sherlock nie musi pytać, by wiedzieć, że jest w dystrykcie Maiwand, na ruchomych piaskach na północ od Kandaharu i, że rozgwieżdżone niebo naprawdę tam tak wygląda – gwiazdy są groźne, ostre, w jakiś sposób śmiercionośne. Tak jak niektórzy ludzie, którzy pod nimi żyją. Sherlock zawsze uwielbiał gwiezdny blask, ale ten jest inny, niemal trudny do zniesienia. Konstelacje, które zawsze, nie wiedząc czemu, doceniał, teraz rażą go w oczy._

_\- Jesteś tu – mówi John z radością. W świetle gwiazd wygląda jak czarnobiała fotografia._

_\- Zawsze tu teraz przychodzę – odpowiada Sherlock._

_\- Nie, teraz jest inaczej. Tym razem zostajesz. Tak się cieszę._

_John szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Sherlock nie pamięta, by kiedyś widział go tak szczęśliwego, i nagle orientuje się, że pod swetrem w czarno-białe paski i zwykłymi jeansami nie ma żadnych blizn. John jest nietknięty. Idealny. To niewłaściwe. Sherlock czuje nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Może nie należy pytać gdzie są, tylko - kiedy?_

_\- Jeszcze nikt cię nie zranił – mówi Sherlock niepewnie. – Jeszcze się nie zaciągnąłeś. Ale to jest Afganistan. Wiem to. To przez twoją krew o nim śnię._

_\- Blisko – przyznaje John. – Prawie trafiłeś. Ujdzie w tłoku. Jesteśmy gdzie indziej. Spodoba ci się tu, Sherlock. Wiesz, czekanie mnie męczyło. To znaczy… mógłbym czekać w nieskończoność, ale tak jest lepiej. Dobry chłopiec._

_Sherlock obraca się wokół własnej osi, rozglądając się. Jak okiem sięgnąć, tylko pustynia. Niekończąca się pustynia, nie widać żadnych gór na horyzoncie, to niewłaściwe, niebo jest zbyt blisko i jest zbyt jasne, a John jest zbyt szczęśliwy i wszystko jest przeszywająco zimne._

_**Nikt nie słyszy twojego krzyku**  – mówi John łagodnie._

_Nie, to piosenka._

_\- Posłuchaj, Sherlock – instruuje John – Ale nie piosenki, kochany. Nie słuchaj tego, co jest tam. Nie słuchaj świata. Tu jesteśmy. Posłuchaj przez chwilę. Posłuchaj._

_Sherlock przechyla głowę i… i nic już nie słyszy. Żadnej piosenki, żadnego nieokreślonego bzyczenia, żadnego buczenia maszyn. Żadnych zwierząt. Żadnego wiatru. Nie słyszy nawet oddechu Johna. Nie słyszy własnego pulsu. Dlaczego nie słyszy tego, co powinno odbijać się echem w jego uszach, skoro ma tak wyostrzone nerwy? Gdzie tętno, gdzie niezmordowane bicie?_

_Sherlock przykłada sobie palce do nadgarstka i odkrywa, że jego serce się zatrzymało._

_To wiele wyjaśnia._

_John uśmiecha się. Jest otwarty i stęskniony._

_\- Czy to nie tego zawsze chciałeś?_

_Tak, dokładnie tego._

_To wspaniałe._

_Dokładnie tak powinien wyglądać koniec świata._

_I Sherlock to docenia: ciszę i gwiazdy, i Johna. Ale coś nie jest w porządku._

_\- O czymś zapomniałem – ogłasza Sherlock. – Z innego miejsca._

_\- Przedmiot? Osoba?_

_\- Nie. Rozliczenie – mówi powoli Sherlock – Równowaga._

_John po raz pierwszy zamiera. Sherlock zastanawia się, skąd wie, że John jest nietknięty pod ubraniem, ale ma taką pewność. Skóra Johna jest gładka, jakby właśnie się urodził, i ta wiedza zjada detektywa od środka, chociaż cisza wypełnia jego pierś chłodnym, płynnym spokojem, a oczy zaczynają się przyzwyczajać do przeszywających gwiazd._

_\- Nikt nie zostawia po sobie równowagi – protestuje John. – Nikt. Zostaniesz tu ze mną. Nie potrzebujesz niczego innego. Prawda?_

_\- Z czego będziemy żyli? – dopytuje się Sherlock ostrożnie. W ramach testu._

_\- Z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni – odpowiada John, a jego głos wypełnia nieskończona czułość. – Tak jak zawsze._

_To brzmi słusznie._

_Prawda?_

_Oni, we dwaj, żyjący z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni._

_Tak. To pasuje._

_Tak jak zawsze._

**_Pożegnaj się ze swym pokojem_ **

**_Pogaś światła, nadchodzi wirujący księżyc_ **

_**W twoim łóżku jest ramię na twą głowę albo śmigło helikoptera** _

_\- Nie słuchaj już siebie – mówi John cierpliwie – Nawet nie lubisz słuchać samego siebie. Nigdy nie lubiłeś._

_\- Utraciłem coś – naciska Sherlock – To było coś ważnego. Coś związanego z tobą._

_\- Ale ja tu jestem. I wszystko ze mną w porządku._

_Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy. Nagle orientuje się, że oddychanie jest bardzo bolesne, boli bardziej niż cokolwiek, co przeżył w swoim wypełnionym bólem życiu. I jest zbyt zimno. Johnowi to chyba nie przeszkadza, ale jest nieziemsko zimno. To ten rodzaj powietrza, który wypełnia płuca bólem._

\- Sherlock, na miłość boską. No dalej.

_– Powiedziałem ci, żebyś tego nie słuchał – przypomina cichy, nietknięty John._

_**Czy choć kącikiem oka widzisz, że stoję u twego boku?** _

_Nic nie ma sensu. To nie do zniesienia. Sherlock zaciska mocno zęby. Bolą go pozbawione powietrza płuca._

_\- Nie chciałem…_

\- Oddychaj. Dla mnie. Chociaż raz. Proszę.

_\- Chcę cię wynagrodzić, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? – pyta John ze smutkiem._

_\- Przepraszam. Podoba mi się tu. I ty tu jesteś, ze mną, ale chyba nie mogę zostać. To coś związanego ze szpitalem. Dałeś mi coś, czego zawsze chciałem, o czym nawet nie przypuszczałem, że mogę to mieć._

_\- To chyba nie byłem ja._

_\- Ależ tak. I jeszcze ci za to nie odpłaciłem. Co by to nie było._

**_Powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie odchodzę_ **

_**Ale byłem już wszędzie** _

_Sherlock zgina się wpół, ma wrażenie, że jego uszy krwawią, i oddycha płonącą benzyną. Coś boli w jego klatce piersiowej, tak jakby była tam pękata torba wypełniona po brzegi płynem i grożąca wybuchem. Nic nie powinno tak boleć. A na pewno nie tutaj. Przypuszcza, że znalazł się w piekle. Cała wieczność w tym stanie będzie naprawdę nieprzyjemna. Coś miażdży jego pierś, niczym but rozdeptujący skorupkę ślimaka. Jego obojczyki wyginają się, żebra trzeszczą i już chyba lepiej byłoby oddychać siarką…_

\- Nie. Nie,  _nie_. Oddychaj, do cholery. Oddychaj, proszę.

_\- Żegnaj – mówi John, którego nigdy nie dosięgła kula, i macha ręką. – Bardzo, bardzo chciałem, żebyś tu został. Jestem tu taki samotny._

_Sherlock opada na piasek, na kolana, a z jego ust wyrywa się na wpół zduszony krzyk. Coś wygina jego ciało, a on nie chce zostawiać Johna samego, nie w tym zimnie pod bezlitosnymi gwiazdami, nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nigdy by nie porzucił…_

-  _Nie_. Wróć. Boże, kochany, proszę, nie. Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego.

**Nie jesteś ślepy**

_\- Zabijasz mnie – jęczy w agonii Sherlock._

\- Nie możesz mnie zostawić w taki sposób.

**Na niebie nie ma żadnych gwiazd**

_\- Będę na ciebie czekał – mówi John. – Zawsze tu będę. Ale to jak umieranie. Codziennie. Kawałek po kawałku._

_To jak umieranie._

_Umieranie…_

_**UMIERANIE** …_

\- Sherlock…

Światło przypomina eksplozję.

Rozdziera go jak detonacja, jak sny o chlorze, jak miękki, irlandzki akcent, jak czerwona kropka laserowa na czaszce Johna.

\- Och, dziękuję. Właśnie tak. Tak.  _Tak_. Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Jestem tu, jestem. Przestań się miotać.

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, że się miota. Natychmiast zamiera. To chyba głos Johna. W uszach nadal mu coś dzwoni, ale jakby z daleka. I znów ma puls:

I nic wcześniej go tak nie bolało.

Nigdy.

Nawet wtedy, zanim Się Zgubił.

Jest pewien, że w jego klatkę piersiową wbito gwoździe i teraz z niej sterczą.

Ktoś wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, cichutki jęk. Sherlock podejrzewa, że to on sam. Na pewno nie jego przyjaciel. Bo on mówi.

\- Ciii. Już w porządku. Spokojnie. Już dobrze.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie poprawnie oceniać mijającego czasu, ale przypuszcza, że odzyskiwanie oddechu zajmuje mu jakieś dziesięć minut. Przez ten czas jego głowa puchnie i kurczy się niczym miech. Jego płuca płoną. Pompowanie krwi odczuwa tak, jakby ktoś bez przerwy uderzał go w pierś. Wciąż leży na plecach, na łóżku, John położył się tuż obok, szepcze coś miękko i nie odrywa palców od pulsu na szyi Sherlocka. Po prostu wyczuwa rytm. Jakby ten znów miał się zatrzymać. Sherlocka uderza, że dłoń Johna nie drży. Jest bardzo ciepła i spokojna, jak serce Johna.

Gdy mija wystarczająca ilość czasu, Sherlock podnosi się i siada. John natychmiast robi to samo.

Detektyw mruga i wciąga powietrze. To było bardzo szybkie, bardzo śmiertelne, bardzo dezorientujące.

Ale chyba znów odzyskuje siebie, chociaż nie sądził, że to możliwe.

\- Lepiej? – pyta John ponuro.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

\- Już nie umierasz?

Kręci głową.

\- Jasne.

Uderzenie jest zupełnie nieoczekiwane. Efektywny, szybki, gwałtowny cios, zadany otwartą dłonią człowieka, który świetnie wie, jak posługiwać się rękami. Głowa Sherlocka odskakuje, a bok twarzy zaczyna piec.

_Interesujące._

No ale John przede wszystkim jest nieprzewidywalny.

-  _Jak śmiałeś?_  – warczy John przez zęby.

Sherlock pociera twarz i zastanawia się, jak zacząć. To nie będzie… przyjemne. Tak naprawdę uderzenie – chociaż fascynujące – było pewnie dużo milsze od tego, co nadchodzi.

\- To mógł być nieodpowiedzialny eksperyment – przyznaje nieco drżącym głosem. Ale to chyba dobry początek? – Jednak musiałem wiedzieć…

\- Nie – prycha John. – Nie musiałeś „wiedzieć", jak to będzie. Nie musiałeś „wiedzieć", jaki ja będę, gdy odkryję, że postanowiłeś się zabić dowodem z miejsca zbrodni. My nie musieliśmy tego wiedzieć.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że efekt będzie tak błyskawiczny – mówi Sherlock. To najczystsza prawda. – Ani tak intensywny.

Na chwilę zapada cisza.

\- I nie zadziałało na mnie tak, jak na innych – zauważa Sherlock po chwili. – Na przykład nie doprowadziło mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Nie musiało tego, kurwa, robić – warczy John. – Eksperymentowanie z trucizną rozpylaną w powietrzu przez  _podpalenie_  jej? Już jesteś szalony. Istnieją szalone eksperymenty, ale to było… Mam ochotę cię rozerwać na strzępy.

\- Ale Boże, gdybym tylko mógł umrzeć w taki sposób – mówi Sherlock do siebie, zamykając oczy i wspominając. – Kiedyś.

\- Podobałoby ci się, co? – Głos Johna stał się dziwny. Jakby pusty i chrapliwy. – Zostawić mnie w ten sposób, w tym koszmarze… Umiesz być tak… okrutny. Szokujące. Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak to jest, kiedy człowiek taki jak ty się w tobie zakochuje?

\- Nie – przyznaje Sherlock.

\- Chciałeś odejść. Widziałem. Chciałeś umrzeć. Więc po co wróciłeś?

Sherlock otwiera oczy. John płacze.

Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie widział Johna płaczącego. Ta nowa strona Johna jest dziwna, nieziemska i przepiękna, bo żołnierze nie płaczą, a John nigdy nie wydawał się być do tego zdolny. Sherlock próbuje z całej siły nie wyglądać na zachwyconego, ale jest z góry skazany na porażkę. Wystarczą trzy sekundy, a już z radością kataloguje nowe dane. John nie wykrzywia boleśnie twarzy jak inni ludzie, gdy płaczą. Jego twarz jest zrelaksowana, chociaż doktor częściej niż zwykle mruga, a jego usta wyglądają na bardziej miękkie, mniej jak spokojna, prosta, łagodna linia. Płaczący John to najbardziej fascynująca rzecz, jaką Sherlock w życiu widział. Nawet nie wiedział, że mu brakuje tego faktu. To aspekt tak tajemniczy, iż przeoczony. Tak jakby przewrócił stronę w książce i nagle odkrył, że jest ona trójwymiarowa. Przypomina trochę fraktal i kolor fioletowy, ale na pewno w ogóle nie jest zgodny z wyobrażeniami Sherlocka.

_Ale dlaczego ja jednak wróciłem?_

To byłby cudowny sposób, by umrzeć. Po postu odpłynąć, opaść jak kołujący płatek śniegu albo popiół z wypalonego Malboro, słysząc, jak John wymawia jedyne imię, które teraz powinien pamiętać. Głos Johna – ostatni dźwięk, jaki się usłyszało w życiu. No i wrzaski by się urwały. Sherlock może nie wierzyć w Niebo, ale w to wierzy z całego serca i, jak przypuszcza, tak może pojmować wiarę w Niebo osoba, której cały świat jest wywrócony do góry nogami. Gdyby umarł, wszystko byłoby blade i ciche. W ramach rekompensaty.

\- Myślę, że to dlatego, że byłem ci coś winien – mówi Sherlock niepewnie.

To nie brzmi dobrze, a John zakrywa usta ręką i kręci głową. Wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk, który może być przekleństwem. Łzy nie ustają, a Sherlock jest za to wdzięczny, bo jak często coś takiego będzie się zdarzać? Oczywiście, że rzadko. On sam będzie unikał wywoływania w przyszłości takiej reakcji, ponieważ ludzie opuszczają tych, którzy zbyt często doprowadzają ich do płaczu. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. To absolutna podstawa. Ale w tym konkretnym momencie to jak patrzeć na gwiazdę, która zamienia się w supernową. Szczególnie brwi Johna robią coś niesamowitego i nowego. A doprowadzenie Johna do płaczu jeden raz powinno być akceptowalne.

Ale bardzo szybko Sherlock czuje znajome uderzenie paniki. Wie, że się gapi, i nagle bardzo chce wiedzieć, czemu John wygląda na przerażonego.

\- Jeśli chcesz już przestać płakać, to możesz. To niesamowite, ale nie zdenerwuję się, już to zapamiętałem – mówi Sherlock na wydechu.

I boże, boli go głowa, ale tak kocha Johna! Podczołguje się na łóżku i przyciska usta do jego oka, a John musi wiedzieć, że to trochę pocałunek, a trochę wymówka, by skosztować johnowych łez, ale John musi też wiedzieć, że w gruncie rzeczy obie te motywacje są jedną i tą samą. Teraz już na pewno to wie. Jeśli nie, to jego wyczucie kontekstu jest zupełnie spieprzone. Wargi Sherlocka rozchylają się lekko, dotykając miękkich i wyglądających na bardzo delikatne rzęs.

I to jest  _oszałamiające_.

Smakują nieco jak ostrygi, jak manna; płyn jest gęstszy niż woda, lecz bardziej rozcieńczony niż pot.

To jest  _niezwykłe_.

Sherlock nie może powstrzymać szczęśliwego westchnięcia, które wyrywa się z jego nie do końca otwartych ust.

\- Och Boże, John, jesteś idealny, jesteś... Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. To znaczy... Nie płacz. Powinienem ci powiedzieć, żebyś nie płakał? Pewnie tak.

John wydaje z siebie ten sam dźwięk, który ucieka z jego ust, gdy Sherlock delikatnie odcina dopływ powietrza do jego płuc. Dłonie lekarza błądzą po koszuli Sherlocka.

\- Wróciłeś tylko dlatego, że byłeś mi coś winien, do cholery? Kasę za benzynę, na przykład? Albo zmywanie?

\- Tak, jestem ci winien za... To było dobre.

\- Żyjesz, ponieważ jesteś mi coś winien. W końcu przegiąłeś. To jest... To za dużo, Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes nie radzi sobie ze sformułowaniem „za dużo". Ale świetnie je zna. Niezależnie od pory roku, niezależnie od Bożego Narodzenia.

_Za dużo._

_Za dużo _._

_ kokainy. _

_ dźwięku. _

_ kolorów. _

_ Andersona. _

_ światła. _

_ wiedzy. _

_ chciwości. _

_ ruin. _

_ ludzkości. _

_ melodii. _

_ gadania. _

_ przestrzeni. _

_ nieba. _

_ na raz. _

_ znaczeń. _

_ bezmyślności. _

_ morfiny. _

_ życia. _

_ pustych rozmówek. _

_ pustki. _

_ głupoty. _

_ uśmiechu. _

_ odczuć. _

_ brzydoty. _

_ ciszy. _

_ nieuczciwości. _

_ danych. _

_ cudowności. _

_ bólu. _

_ czasu. _

_ Sherlocka. _

_Jasna cholera._

_Za dużo Sherlocka, on tak myśli, John myśli tak samo jak ja._

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę, cieszę się, że to zrobiłem – mówi Sherlock w narastającej desperacji - Inaczej nie zobaczyłbym, jak płaczesz.

John odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wybucha śmiechem. To nie jest zrównoważony śmiech, a już na pewno nie wesoły. Jest za to pełen cierpienia, brzmi boleśnie i oznacza, że Sherlock bardzo się pomylił. Łzy były piękne, ale nie podoba mu się ten dźwięk pochodzący od Johna. Jest gwałtowny, nieprzyjemny i w jakiś sposób bardziej wypełniony smutkiem niż łzy. John zdecydowanie odpycha od siebie detektywa, po prostu  _już nie chce być blisko_ , a Sherlock chwilę później mocno chwyta go za sweter.

Niestety. Ale właśnie tak jest,  _właśnie to się dzieje_ , myśli Sherlock, a świat w ciągu dwóch sekund robi się zupełnie beżowy, kiedy nie wiesz, co powinno się teraz wydarzyć.

\- Cholera, John, powiedz mi, co mam powiedzieć - błaga Sherlock. - Nie chcę, żebyś był nieszczęśliwy. Spójrz tylko, nadal mam truciznę w organizmie, więc dosłownie jestem miejscem zbrodni. Kochasz miejsca zbrodni.

\- Sherlock, przestań mówić. - John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. - Z każdą sekundą nienawidzę cię coraz bardziej. Kocham cię i nienawidzę, i mogę ci to dziś powiedzieć, bo prawie od nas odszedłeś, prawda? Od tego kurewskiego pokazu slajdów, którego tak nie znosisz. Nie mogę... Po prostu... proszę, przestań. Przestań chcieć, żebym myślał o truciźnie w twoich żyłach jak o świetnej zabawie, przestań mówić, że cieszyłeś się, że płaczę. Kocham cię i chyba łamiesz mi serce.

\- Na odwrót. Ja kocham ciebie, a nawet nie powinienem mieć serca.

Znowu źle. John po tym wyznaniu wstaje z łóżka, wyrywając się z sherlockowych objęć. Chodzi w kółko, robi szybkie, małe kroki swoimi krótkimi nogami, ze wściekłością wycierając twarz w rękaw swetra. Wreszcie zatrzymuje się przed ścianą i uderza w nią pięścią. Cios nie jest silny na tyle, by zrobić dziurę w ścianie, ale wystarczająco, by zranić jego palce. John drga z bólu, a Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok. Dwadzieścia minut temu nie miał aż takiej pewności, że tonie.

\- A więc to ci odpowiada – podsumowuje John, opierając się plecami o tapetę. Jego nogi wydają się nagle bardzo zmęczone, jak tamtego dnia na publicznym basenie, i to jest złe,  _bardzo_  złe, złe na tyle, że zatrzymuje sherlockowy oddech w gardle. - Jebać całą resztę, miejsca zbrodni i elektroencefalografię. Odpowiada ci, że jesteś oficjalnie martwy przez jakieś dwadzieścia sekund, podczas gdy ja robię ci masaż serca i reanimację usta-usta, a potem powracasz, bo czujesz się do tego zobowiązany i patrzysz, jak się rozpadam na kawałki. To... to jest dla ciebie świetna zabawa. W taki dzień warto składać deklaracje.

Chwileczkę.

Procesor Sherlocka zwykle jest nieprawdopodobnie szybki, ale to...

_Och._

_Ja..._

_Tak. Rozumiem._

_Lista Nie W Porządku._

_5\. Idealny dzień._

_Powiedzieć Johnowi, że go kochasz idealnego dnia._

_Ale ja nie powiedziałem, że cię kocham, bo dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy. Nie mogę być całkowicie szczęśliwy, gdy ty tak wyglądasz, gdy twoje kolana są tak słabe, jakbyś był opleciony materiałami wybuchowymi. Nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy, jeśli podpierasz ścianę jak miotła, to niemożliwość. Powiedziałem to, bo myślałem, że chcesz to usłyszeć._

_I ponieważ to prawda._

W międzyczasie język Sherlocka jest twardo przyklejony do jego podniebienia.

\- Mogę wiele znieść – szepcze John. - Ale jeśli to naprawdę jest twój idealny dzień, to... No cóż.

John zakłada ramiona na piersi. Przestaje mówić. Zamyka oczy, delikatne rzęsy opadają w stronę bruzd wyżłobionych przez ból i cierpienie. Stoi idealnie sztywno tuż przy ścianie, niczym porzucona miotełka do kurzu, jest też dokładnie w takim kolorze, a Sherlock widzi jak jego całe życie rozpada się na kawałki. Życie ich obu, tysiąc możliwości, spraw i dań na wynos, i morderstw, i seksu, i nieporozumień, i żartów, i obsesji, i milczących uśmiechów, i wymieszanej krwi. Wszystko znika w mgnieniu oka. Tysiąc wersji tego-co-mogłoby-się-stać płonie.

\- To, że chcę umrzeć w twoich ramionach, jeszcze nie oznacza, że jest mi przykro, że nie umarłem – mówi Sherlock, gdy znów jest w stanie się odezwać. - I nie mogę powiedzieć tego, co chcesz usłyszeć, nie wiedząc, co to jest. Jesteś zbyt daleko, wróć tutaj. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.

\- Jest dokładnie tak jak myślę, Sherlock. Gdybyś mógł cofnąć dzisiejszy dzień, zmienić to wszystko, nie chciałbyś, prawda?

\- Nie, ale to dlatego, że...

\- Dlatego, że jesteś tak samolubny, tak popieprzony, że wolisz złamać mi serce niż nigdy nie dowiedzieć się, jak to wygląda. Po prostu nie jesteś w stanie się powstrzymać. Ty i ta twoja jebana  _nauka_. Wolisz stworzyć sobie nowy katalog niż oszczędzić mi...  _Kurwa._

Sherlock kiedyś użył suchego lodu, by zachować wyjątkowo delikatną próbkę tkanki, więc oczywiście wie, jakie to uczucie, gdy suchy lód wżera ci się w skórę. Naturalnie, że eksperymentował. Ale to przypomina bardziej to uczucie, kiedy wylał sobie na nadgarstek dużo rzadszą mieszankę chemiczną. Zmrożony płomień, który drga pod boleśnie paniczną myślą NIE.

\- To nieprawda. I ty o tym wiesz – prycha Sherlock, wstając.

\- Więc powiedz, że wolałbyś, żeby to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. No już. Jezu. Nie jesteś w stanie, prawda?

\- Nie, bo za każdym razem, gdy ratujesz mi życie, moje życie znaczy coś konkretnie dla  _ciebie_. I nie jest to dla ciebie nic nowego. - Ziarnisty strach w jego żołądku wyostrza jego głos, tak że jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle przypomina brzytwę. - Nie znoszę, gdy udajesz, że jesteś głupi. Nie jesteś tak głupi, John.  _Znasz mnie_. Czytasz we mnie jak w książce.

\- Kiedyś czytałem też książkę o Afganistanie. A potem zobaczyłem go na własne oczy.

Potem już prawie nic nie mówią.

John odpycha się o ściany i pociera twarz dłońmi. Nie patrzy na Sherlocka, a Sherlock bardzo pragnie, by na niego spojrzał właśnie w tej chwili. Jest dobry w niewerbalnej komunikacji, a czego by w tej chwili nie powiedział, tylko by pogorszyło sprawę, skoro jest ludzką wersją Afganistanu. Wymówienie słowa byłoby jak strzelenie w dno tonącej szalupy. John podchodzi do biurka, wkłada portfel do kieszeni i sprawdza, czy ma telefon. Stoi bez ruchu jakąś minutę, po czym prostuje ramiona, co oznacza, że zmienia się w żołnierza, co ma sens, jeśli Sherlock jest pustynią, na której doktor może zostać postrzelony. Jego język dotyka dolnej wargi. Zaraz coś powie. Chociaż nie chce tego czegoś powiedzieć. A więc zastanawianie się nad tym, co powie, jest zbyt przerażające.

Trzeba to powstrzymać.

\- Jeśli wychodzisz, to zapomniałeś kluczy – szepcze Sherlock.

Chce tylko odepchnąć w czasie to, co John zaraz powie.

Ale John nic nie mówi. Nawet się nie ogląda, gdy wychodzi.

 

 

Pierwszego dnia Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że życie bez Johna wcale nie przypomina jego wyobrażeń.

Na przykład myślał, że nie przeżyje pierwszych ośmiu godzin. Sądził, że wycieczka do Barts albo wpadnięcie do sklepu z nożami rozwiąże problem. Ale gdy przychodzi co do czego, nie daje rady. Jeśli umrze, już nie odzyska Johna.  _Nigdy_. No i naprawdę nie zasługuje na coś tak miłego jak śmierć, nie po tym, co zrobił. Nadal jest dłużnikiem Johna. Asymetria wciąż istnieje, nawet jeśli Johna, któremu można by okazać dobroć, już nie ma. Sama ta myśl sprawia, że po skórze Sherlocka przechodzi dreszcz.

Osiem godzin, w trakcie których nie umiera, wykorzystuje na:

1\. Gapienie się na milczący telefon i czekanie.

2\. Wystukanie „To będzie moja śmierć" i wykasowanie tego. John zapewne i tak o tym wie.

3\. Wystukanie „Powiedziałem że cię kocham ponieważ cię kocham a nie z powodu dzisiejszego dnia a jeśli nie mogę ci powiedzieć że cię kocham kiedy cię kocham to powiem coś innego co będzie znaczyło że cię kocham jeśli wolisz żebym nie mówił że cię kocham rozumiem to i z radością tak zrobię nawet jeśli zachowujesz się jak zupełnie ograniczony…" i wykasowanie tego.

4\. Nieuważne zakonotowanie, że jego serce lepiej pracuje, gdy trucizna znika z organizmu.

5\. Nieskontaktowanie się z Mycroftem (co jest trudniejsze niż być powinno. I robi się coraz trudniejsze).

6\. Aktywowanie Procedur W Razie Najgorszego Obrotu Spraw poprzez zawieszenie w oknie czerwonego krawata.

7\. Ściągnięcie e-booka „Pachnidło. Historia mordercy" i przeczytanie go. Kiedy kończy książkę, jest tak wściekły, że zabroniono mu tej lektury, iż ledwo widzi na oczy.

8\. Wystukanie „Mogę znaleźć cię wszędzie i zrobię to a potem zabiorę cię z powrotem i zatrzymam cię na zawsze bo to tu jest twoje miejsce i należysz do mnie każda twoja komórka jest MOJA" i wykasowanie tego. Bo John może odejść, jeśli chce. Sherlock sam mu to powiedział.

Do nadejścia poranka prawie się nie rusza. Po prostu siedzi w fotelu, a świt gładzi zimnymi palcami jego kark. Słońce jest ukryte za chmurami, ale Sherlock wyczuwa światło. Jest chłodniej niż dzień wcześniej. W powietrzu, niczym miałki gruz, unosi się smog.

„A więc tak to jest" – myśli. – „Tak wygląda osiem godzin bez Johna."

Jeśli kiedyś przeżył bardziej bezużyteczne osiem godzin, nie pamięta tego. I nie jest w stanie sobie ich wyobrazić.

Bierze prysznic, podkręcając kurki tak, że ledwo może znieść gorąco. Jego skóra robi się różowawa, a potem czerwona. Stoi pod prysznicem przez dziesięć minut, opierając się dłońmi o kafelki, aż zaczyna przypominać ugotowanego homara, a do tego jest mu słabo od gorąca i pary wodnej. Zimno w jego żołądku odrobinę, naprawdę odrobinę, niemal niezauważalnie, się zmniejsza. Wrząca woda nie jest brzuchem Johna, ale wystarcza, przynajmniej dopóki nie wygotuje skóry. Wychodzi spod prysznica, wyciera włosy i otwiera drzwi od łazienki. Staje pośrodku cichego, pustego mieszkania. Spogląda w jedną stronę korytarza. Potem w drugą.

Wyobrażał to sobie zupełnie inaczej.

Sherlock sądził, że bez Johna każda sekunda będzie coraz trudniejsza, że ból będzie narastał geometrycznie, aż serce mu nie wytrzyma i umrze albo zapomni, jak się oddycha, albo rozpuści mu się kora mózgowa. Wcale tak nie jest. Jest okropnie, ale każda okropna sekunda jest taka sama jak poprzednia samotna sekunda. Z jego łokcia spływa kropelka wody i rozpryskuje się na ziemi.

Sherlock czeka.

Kolejna kropla.

_Kap._

_Kap._

_Kap._

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Sherlock z całych sił pragnąłby usłyszeć więcej dźwięków. Hałas remontu na Baker Street, panią Hudson pokrzykującą na dole, upiornie chwytliwą piosenkę wkręcają mu się w mózg poprzez kość. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tej  _nieobecności_.

„Co się obrzydliwie wdziera do umysłu?" – zastanawia się w cichej desperacji. – „Co jest ohydnie, okrutnie chwytliwe?"

_Stałem tu już wcześniej, w samym środku deszczu_

_Świat zataczał koła, biegał wokół mojej głowy_

To nie działa.

Paskudnie natarczywy dźwięk po prostu się oddala. Rozpływa, jak płatek śniegu w środku lata.

Jest tak zajebiście  _cicho_.

Wcale nie jak w Maiwand nocą. To nie przypomina czegokolwiek, czego w życiu doświadczył. Dźwięków jest zbyt mało. Sherlock czuje swój własny język w swoich własnych ustach, ludzie tego nie czują, ludzie tego tak naprawdę nie zauważają. To język, który pewnie nigdy już nic nie powie do Johna, nie podzieli się z nim tostem, nie popieści jego ucha.

_Kap._

_Kap._

Szybko przeciąga ręcznikiem po ramionach, bo niedobrze mu na samą myśl o jeszcze jednym cichutkim „kap" w tej pustce, o jeszcze jednym szepcie, który nie pochodzi od Johna. Gdyby Sherlock umiał się ze sobą patyczkować, mógłby chociaż pomyśleć, że przynajmniej nie będzie już gorzej. Ale on zna prawdę. Nie będzie też lepiej.

„Tak samo" staje się definicją „gorzej", i to raczej wcześniej niż później" – myśli ponuro, wchodząc do swojej sypialni.

Pościel nadal jest wygnieciona. Oczywiście. Sherlock wpełza pod wymiętą bawełnę i zaczyna czuć obrzydliwy, pulsujący ból głowy.

_Jak długo pościel może kimś pachnąć? Gdybym tu nie sypiał, gdybym sypiał na górze i pozwalał sobie na przebywanie w tym pokoju przez godzinę dziennie, czy wystarczyłoby na dłużej? Czy zapach zostanie, jeśli nie wywącham go całego naraz, ten aromat skóry i cynamonu, i piasku, i soli, i kremu, bo przecież zapach składa się ze szczegółów?_

Jego telefon wibruje, a jemu zaczyna walić serce. Ale to tylko Melissa Wiggins, kobieta bezdomna i bardzo entuzjastyczna. A więc czerwony krawat zadziałał.

_Ponoć widziano go aż w Wandsworth, w domu Harriet Watson. Po drodze wpadł do drogerii. Monitoring: kamera numer 34622_

Drogeria.

 _Drogeria._  Szczoteczka do zębów pasta do zębów krem do golenia żyletki mydło nić dentystyczna dezodorant balsam.

Sherlock wciska pięść do ust, by powstrzymać poniżający jęk bólu. Niewiele brakowało.

Melissa jest paranoiczną schizofreniczką. Ale ma świetny zmysł obserwacji. Kiedyś skoczyła do Tamizy, a potem tłumaczyła się, że chciała popływać, ale Sherlock dokładnie wie, czego naprawdę chciała. Powiedziała mu, że woda była tak zimna, iż wydawała się ciepła, jakby płomienie lizały jej ciało, jakby oblano ją smołą i wytarzano w pierzu za czarownictwo. Sherlock lubi Melissę Wiggins, która jest zupełnie obłąkana. On takich rozpoznaje błyskawicznie. Melissa zbyt dużo myśli, nigdy nie doświadcza ciszy i wierzy, że fale radiowe są oślepiająco widzialne. Melissa nie ma nikogo, kto by ją rozumiał. Bo nie ma takiej osoby, która rozumiałaby szaleństwo, samej nie będąc obłąkaną.

Oprócz Johna. Oczywiście.

 _Umieram_  – wystukuje Sherlock na telefonie i dopisuje inicjały.

 _Przyzwyczajaj się_  – odpisuje kobieta w ciągu kilku sekund.

Sherlock wychodzi z łóżka i ubiera się szybko, tylko do połowy zapinając białą koszulę. Wpada boso do kuchni, gdzie zostawił laptopa. Otwiera go, wpisuje hasło, klika na skrót Sztuki Dedukcji, wchodzi na swoje konto e-mailowe i siada przy Stole Jedzenia i Eksperymentów.

„Drogi Jimie" – zaczyna pisać.

Przerywa. To jeden z lepszych sposobów, by umrzeć, skoro już nie ma Johna, który by przy nim był. No i w ten sposób Jim Moriarty również umrze. W agonii. Płonąc. Z roztapiającą się skórą. I świadom pewnej… cierpkiej ironii sposobu użytego przez Sherlocka. A więc Sherlock stuka dalej. Jest bardzo efektywny. Zamierza właśnie zaproponować spotkanie gdzieś, gdzie otulenie się materiałami wybuchowymi nie wyrządzi żadnych szkód nikomu poza nim samym i Jimem Moriartym, kiedy do mieszkania wkracza Mycroft Holmes. Rzuca jedno spojrzenie na Sherlocka i zamyka laptopa. Sherlock z warknięciem gwałtownie spogląda w górę.

\- Proszę cię – gani go Mycroft, stawiając w kącie parasol. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że jako jedyny we wszechświecie wymyśliłeś… cóż, Procedury W Razie Najgorszego Obrotu Spraw?

\- Nie masz jakiegoś antrykotu do zjedzenia? Kurczaka z rożna? Kilograma  _foie Gras_? – syczy Sherlock.

Mycroft przystawia krzesło o wiele zbyt blisko Sherlocka i siada, zakładając nogę na nogę. Wygląda jednocześnie na odprężonego i skupionego. Sherlock nie wie, jak on to robi, ale pamięta, że Mycroftowi zdarzało się sprawiać takie wrażenie już w czasach, gdy zaczynał służbę cywilną.

\- Mało eleganckie. Powinieneś był zdecydować się na jedno, byłoby bardziej wymownie. Właśnie zamierzałeś skontaktować się z Jamesem Moriartym.

\- Spieprzaj.

\- Nie.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Przestań mnie drażnić.

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Ale właśnie planowałeś  _randez-vous_.

\- No i co z tego?

\- Sherlock – mówi Mycroft stanowczo. – Policz sobie, ilu mam braci. Nie zajmie ci to dużo czasu. Poczekam, aż się doliczysz i podzielisz ze mną wynikiem.

„Sprytny, zadufany w sobie sukinsyn" – myśli Sherlock i gryzie się w język.

Mycroft rozgląda się po mieszkaniu, absorbując strumień danych. Wystarczająco kiepsko byłoby mieć brata, który  _jest_  brytyjskim rządem (a wojna jest upiornie nudna i przynosi same straty); który jest tak stoicko spokojny, irytujący i zajebiście  _wścibski_  jak Mycroft; który widział go w najgorszym okresie w życiu, bezsilnego, wyczerpanego, niemal martwego, a wciąż naćpanego; który najprawdopodobniej kocha go, chociaż  _nie chce_  przejmować się kimkolwiek; który zawsze wygrywa. Ale Mycroft jest także zdecydowanie inteligentniejszy od Sherlocka. Co, według Sherlocka, jest po prostu  _nie fair_.

\- Cóż – mówi Mycroft przyjacielskim tonem. – Dość nieszczęśliwie się złożyło.

\- Ująłbym to inaczej – prycha Sherlock.

\- Mimo twojego uwielbienia dramatycznych hiperboli, nadal twierdzę, że złożyło się nieszczęśliwie. Jaki masz plan?

\- Nie mam żadnego.

\- Ośmielam się wątpić.

\- I tak umrę, w taki czy inny sposób, Mycroft. Tylko poczekaj.

Mycroft mruży oczy, a Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to zabrzmiało, jakby miał dziesięć lat. Nie jak dziesięcioletnie dziecko, ale jak on sam w wieku dziesięciu lat, kiedy cały wszechświat wydawał się nie mieć sensu, otaczające go kolory były jak papier ścierny, a jego przyszłość już zdawała się być zbyt długa. Zaczynają piec go uszy.

\- Masz rację. Już wtedy nie wydawało się to najbardziej eleganckim z rozwiązań. Chociaż zrobiło na mnie wrażenie pewnym dramatycznym zacięciem – stwierdza Mycroft.

\- Nic innego nie przychodzi mi na myśl – szepcze Sherlock, chowając głowę w ramionach rozłożonych na stole.

Pokonany. Znowu. I to do tego  _tak szybko_.

\- Można żyć bez bycia  _szczęśliwym_. Popatrz na mnie.

\- Nie chodzi o szczęście – wyznaje Sherlock desperacko, nie podnosząc wzroku. Rozmawianie z Mycroftem jest prostsze, gdy nie patrzy się na jego pucułowatą, pełną zadowolenia z siebie twarz. – Wcale nie jestem z nim szczęśliwy. W ogóle rzadko bywamy po prostu  _szczęśliwi_. Czasem jest cudownie, czasem jest okropnie, ale nie jestem szczęśliwy. Z nim jestem  _mną_. Sobą. Taki, jaki jestem. Bez… cenzury, bez filtrów, bez potrzeb tłumaczenia. Po prostu ja. A on…

\- On to kocha – kończy Mycroft.

Sherlock podnosi wzrok. Osuwa się na krześle, gdyż wyprostowanej postawy po prostu by teraz nie zniósł. Co zadziwiające, Mycroft wcale nie wygląda już na wypchaną koszulę z domalowanym uśmiechem. Wygląda na smutnego, zmęczonego, odrobinę przytłoczonego. Gdy rozdzwania się jego telefon, wyjmuje go z kieszeni marynarki i wyłącza, nie patrząc, kto dzwoni. Telefon ponownie znika.

\- Dlatego go lubię – przyznaje Mycroft cicho.

Sherlock przypomina sobie kilka na wpół świadomie zarejestrowanych obrazków oraz to, że Mycroft nie znosił Charlesa Archeologa, chociaż nigdy go nie spotkał (ale czy można być czegokolwiek pewnym, gdy chodzi o Mycrofta?). Zawsze się zastanawiał, dlaczego, i chyba właśnie znalazł odpowiedź. To nie była wina Charlesa, że został przez Sherlocka oszukany, ale fakt pozostaje faktem – Charles chciał kogoś normalnego; otwartego, kochającego, czułego i wrażliwego  _normalnego_  chłopaka. A Sherlock nie jest normalny.

I najwidoczniej Mycroft woli, by Sherlock tak właśnie żył. Nienormalnie. To dla Sherlocka coś nowego.

\- Skoro tak bardzo go potrzebujesz, śmierć wydaje się trochę okrężną drogą na odzyskanie go, nie sądzisz? – pyta Mycroft, a w jego głosie znów pojawia się zwykła wyższość.

Zapada cisza, a brak słów oznacza, że Mycroft ma rację. Sherlock podąża za myślą „odzyskać Johna"…

\- Nie w ten sposób – mówi Mycroft zdecydowanie.

\- Wypierdalaj z mojej głowy – wybucha Sherlock, z pełnym rozmysłem  _nie_  myśląc o chloroformie albo o Rohypnolu, albo o zwykłych środkach odurzających.

\- Dobrze. – Wstając, jego brat kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Sherlock ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że wcale jej nie strząsa. – Twój spryt jest niezmierzony. Podobnie jak entuzjazm. Dość niepokojący entuzjazm. Znajdź sposób. Będziemy w kontakcie.

\- Czy mi się to podoba, czy nie – mruczy Sherlock.

Mycroft jest już wpół drogi do drzwi, gdy dodaje:

\- Tak też nie.

Sherlock mruga, usuwa ze świadomości myśl o nieoznakowanym samochodzie i zamaskowanym mężczyźnie z AK-47, i przestaje czuć szorstki dotyk wełny na twarzy. Zajmuje mu to trzy i pół minuty, ale udaje się. Bo różnica między nim a Jimem Moriartym nie polega na tym, co czują, co myślą i jak osiągają haj. Różnica polega na tym, że czasem nagroda jest warta więcej, gdy osiągnie się ją takim, a nie innym sposobem. Sherlock to rozumie. Jim – raczej nie.

Pewnego dnia to może stanowić o przewadze detektywa.

Sherlock wyciąga komórkę i wbija wzrok w ekran.

_Powinienem ci podziękować._

_S_

Jego telefon pika w ciągu kilku sekund.

_Jeśli kiedyś to zrobisz, moją odpowiedzią będzie „Nie ma za co"._

_M_

 

Sherlock włamuje się do systemu, wyłapuje Johna na nagraniach z kamery ulicznej i próbuje nie myśleć o eterze i jego właściwościach, a jednocześnie dochodzi do szokującego odkrycia. Okazuje się, że to, co robisz, gdy cię porzucono, nie różni się specjalnie od tego, co zawsze robiłeś. Nie jadasz i niewiele sypiasz i palisz papierosy, chociaż nie powinieneś, i odpowiadasz na SMS-y Lestrade'a, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nigdy nie wymyślisz, jak wszystko wynagrodzić Johnowi, gdyż cisza całkowicie pożre twój umysł.

Jest pewien, że ta decyzja –  _nie porzucać sprawy_  – jest właściwa. Podczas trzeciej kolejnej nocy w piekle Sherlock próbuje ignorować zmartwioną panią Hudson, która stuka w drzwi, nawołuje i pyta „W porządku, mój drogi?". Wtedy znajduje na poduszce włos Johna. Przez dwie godziny przeszukuje mieszkanie i jest pewien, że swoimi oczami nocnego drapieżnika znalazł wszystkie pozostałe, chociaż włosy są cienkie i jasne. Umieszcza czterdzieści siedem włosów w torbie na dowody. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to sensowne przedsięwzięcie. Ale teraz widzi, że można je też opisać jako rozpaczliwe. Rozpaczliwe może też być to, że z nimi śpi. Oraz z płytą, na której nagrał się elektroencefalogram.

Przyciska oba te przedmioty do piersi, leżąc na Sofie Dumania, kiedy dzwoni jego telefon. Czytając wiadomość, uświadamia sobie, że nie wyostrza się inteligencji ani nie zwiększa się determinacji, gdy siedzi się z prehistorycznymi włosami. Trzeba się  _ruszać_. Trzeba ściągnąć t-shirt, znaleźć wyprasowane spodnie i odpowiedzieć Lestrade'owi.

Poza tym, SMS brzmi:

_Morty Tregennis nie żyje. Te same objawy. Przyjdziesz?_

_L_

Gdy Sherlock znajduje Lestrade'a na miejscu zbrodni, którym okazuje się być ten sam dom, w którym wszystko się zaczęło, detektyw inspektor zaciska wargi.

\- Gdzie się podział twój chłopak? - pyta, wbijając oczy w telefon. - Wybacz. Kolega konsultant. Polubiłem go, dobry z niego obserwator. No i jest milszy od ciebie.

Trudno odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Więc Sherlock nie odpowiada.

Wreszcie Lestrade opuszcza telefon.

\- Chryste – mówi.

I nagle wszystko wie.  _Jak to się stało?_

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

\- No, wyrzuć to z siebie – mówi Lestrade.

\- Najpierw muszę wiedzieć...

\- Ktoś tu przytargał Morty'ego Treggenisa, zaopatrzonego w maskę przeciwgazową. Znaleziono go martwego. Ten sam narkotyk. W toksykologii za cholerę nie mogą nic wyśledzić. Żadnych odcisków palców, czy to na masce, czy na domu. Pieprzyć to. Próbowałeś kwiatów?

\- Hm? - mruczy Sherlock, desperacko próbując zignorować tę niespodziewaną troskę policjanta.

Lestrade z desperacją krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Sherlock orientuje się, że detektyw inspektor Lestrade zdaje się doświadczać psychicznego dyskomfortu, a ten dyskomfort ma coś wspólnego ze szczęściem Sherlocka. To szokuje go bardziej niż rewelacje Mycrofta. Lestrade chce, by zbrodnie zostały wyjaśnione, a Sherlock lubi je wyjaśniać. Jest w tym genialny. I tak kręci się świat. Lestrade wie, że Sherlock jest ćpunem i czasem dokładnie tak go traktuje, ale tylko dlatego, że Sherlock wykorzystuje Lestrade'a jak tylko może, i Lestrade zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jedyna broń, która sprawi, że Sherlock przez chwilę go posłucha. Ale to nie nalot narkotykowy. Włosy Lestrade'a lśnią srebrzyście we wpadającym przez okno zimowym słońcu. Kaszle niecierpliwie i unosi brwi. Sherlock pierwszy raz zdaje sobie sprawę, że detektyw inspektor robi to, gdy on celowo udaje głupiego lub głuchego.

\- Kwiaty – mówi Lestrade. - Takie kolorowe coś na końcu łodyżki. Często w wazonie.

\- Nie – mówi Sherlock.

\- Czekaj, John lubi kino. Pewnie nigdy nie zabierasz go na film. Próbowałeś tego?

\- Nie, ale to nieco więcej...

\- No to co lubi John? Przygotowałeś jakąś listę na nagłe wypadki, prawda?

Sherlock krzywi się i postanawia, że nie powie Lestrade'owi nic o żadnych  _listach_.

\- No cóż, jeśli w ogóle nie zwracałeś uwagi...

\- John lubi moje skrzypce i lubi The Kinks, ale nie wtedy, kiedy ja gram ich piosenki, bo mówi, że to brzmi tak, jakby mi się nie podobały. Lubi nosić ubrania, dzięki którym wygląda jak cywil, jak ktoś w rodzaju nauczyciela, ponieważ one nie przypominają mu o wojsku, ponieważ chce wyglądać, jakby nie był zabójczy, jakby nie był groźny. Lubi książki. Fikcję. I to ogromnie. Lubi gotować, ale tylko jeśli dzień wcześniej zamknęliśmy jakąś sprawę. Lubi leczyć drobne choroby, ale nie tak bardzo, jak lubi ratować życie, nie ma znaczenia, czy chodzi o ranę od postrzału czy ospę wietrzną u dorosłego. Lubi czarną kawę, ale wciąż sypie do niej trochę cukru i wlewa trochę mleka, tylko dlatego, że  _może_ , co wydaje mu się frywolne. Lubi psy, ale lubi też koty, choć nie te bezwłose. Lubi makarony u Angela, szczególnie czarne spaghettini, ale nie angelowe gnocchi, chociaż zawsze jest bardzo uprzejmy, ale wiem, że uważa, iż jest mączyste.  _Jest_ mączyste. Lubi, kiedy parzę herbatę, bóg jeden wie, dlaczego, sam parzy wspaniałą. Lubi czekoladę z nadzieniem miętowym. Lubi Cary'ego Granta. Tak sądzę. Lubi miejsca zbrodni. Nie, nie, _kocha_...

Sherlock urywa, bo zawodzi go głos. Tymczasem Lestrade mierzy go wzrokiem, jakby detektyw był bardzo mataczącym świadkiem. To niezbyt przyjemne.

\- Jest gorzej, niż myślałem – mówi Lestrade – a myślałem, że jest cholernie źle.

\- Co jest? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

\- Odbiło ci – pada pełna współczucia odpowiedź. - Słuchaj, ja nie całkiem wiem, co John lubi. Nie znam go tak, jak ty. Ale znam ciebie i... czy próbowałeś już czegokolwiek?

Sherlock zaciska szczęki i raz kręci głową.

\- No właśnie. Spróbuj czegoś i wszystko się ułoży. Nawiasem mówiąc... Geoff.

\- Co? - pyta Sherlock, całkowicie zbity z tropu.

\- Geoff Lestrade. Gdybyś kiedyś chciał pogadać o czymś, co nie ma związku z miejscem zbrodni. Myślę, że kiedy jesteś z tym twoim medycznym konsultantem, jesteś... lepszy. Lepiej ci niż samemu.

Sherlock tylko gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, próbując wyglądać na mniejszego. A przecież zwykle lubi być w centrum uwagi.

\- Rozwiązałeś mi zbrodnię? - pyta Lestrade, bardzo wyraźnie powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami.

Tak, owszem. Potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

\- Cholera. Niczego innego nie oczekiwałem. I wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że tym razem sam ją rozwiązałem. No ale... możesz pominąć ten moment z wielkim wyjawianiem prawdy, jeśli chcesz pójść zobaczyć się z Johnem. Jak sądzę, nikt nie próbuje w tej chwili wyjechać z kraju. Leć spotkać się z kumplem. To, że wybrałeś Johna Watsona zamiast konfrontacji z mordercą, zostanie między nami.

Ale Sherlock potrząsa głową, przeglądając w głowie możliwe scenariusze. Przestępca... tak, przestępca jest  _ważny_. Warto z nim porozmawiać. Sherlock chce się dowiedzieć, co ten konkretny przestępca o wszystkim sądzi. Więc najpierw rozmowa zawodowa, a potem...

_potem._

Lestrade odchodzi, zmierza ku drzwiom i ku oczekującemu radiowozowi. On również podjął decyzję.

Sherlock zastanawia się, czy nie powiedzieć „Do widzenia, Geoff". Przez chwilę jest to kusząca możliwość.

Nie robi tego.

Ale, ostatecznie, jest żywy i zdrowy. Ma dużo czasu.

 

\- Kochałem Brendę – wyjawia załamany Leon Sterndale.

Oczywiście, że Morty zabił siostrę i doprowadził braci do szaleństwa. Pewnie miał jakiś powód. Cała trójka ewidentnie miała powiązania ze środowiskiem narkotykowym, Sherlock umie rozpoznać środowiska narkotykowe. Umie też rozpoznać trendy. I podobieństwa. I kłamców. Tak jak Lestrade. Wszystko, co widział na scenie zbrodni, krzyczało: „Ktoś znajomy. Ktoś, kogo kochasz. Tak właśnie łamie się serca." I, również oczywiście, narzeczony Brendy, przebywający chwilowo w kraju, by zdobyć fundusze podczas wystawnych kolacji, zabił Morty'ego tym samym narkotykiem. Sherlock udał VIP-a starającego się o miejsce w samolocie w ostatnim momencie, dzięki czemu mógł sprawdzić informacje o locie Sterndale'a. Mężczyzna przegapił swój powrotny lot w pierwszej klasie. Po rozmowie z jego asystentem Sherlock dowiedział się, że wynikło to z „nieoczekiwanych problemów osobistych".

Ale teraz Sterndale opowiada własną historię. Jego głos jest głosem umarłego.

\- To takie proste – kontynuuje. Stoją przed jego tymczasowym mieszkaniem w Pall Mall. To idiotycznie eleganckie miejsce, a Sherlock niemal czuje, jak jego własny brat wbija mu wzrok w kark. Nie, żeby to działo się naprawdę. - Ona była aniołem. Gdybyś ją poznał, gdybyś ją choć raz spotkał, wiedziałbyś, o czym mówię. Wszyscy ją kochali. Ona nie pasowała do tego pojebanego świata, była dla niego zbyt dobra. Ale była moja, zawsze była moja, była jedyną osobą, która mnie kochała, a ja potrzebowałem jej jak tlenu. Mieliśmy się pobrać, kiedy wrócę i kiedy ona skończy studia, i...

Sherlock szarpie palce i odwraca wzrok. Nie do końca wie, jak się zachować, gdy dorosły mężczyzna wybucha płaczem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy świetnie wie, jak tamten się czuje. No i stoją na zewnątrz mieszkania, na publicznej ulicy, bo Sherlock nie ma żadnego nakazu, a Sterndale, który już wie, że jest poszukiwany, wie, co wydedukował Sherlock, i czuje ciężar własnego szaleństwa, jest zbyt rozhisteryzowany, by przenieść się do środka.

\- Prowadzę w dżungli badania nad AIDS, ale studiuję też rytualne afrykańskie leki – mówi Sterndale, z wysiłkiem dochodząc do siebie. - Ten sukinsyn, jej brat, był w moim laboratorium. Kiedy się sproszkuje ten korzeń... nazywa się go stopą diabła.  _Radix pedis diaboli_. Paskudna rzecz. Ale nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy... Chociaż Brenda i Morty nigdy się nie dogadywali... wisiał jej forsę. Dużo forsy. Ale było z nim coś nie tak. Szkoda, że nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej. Kiedy zrozumiałem, co zrobił, wcisnąłem mu na twarz maskę pełną tego świństwa i przystawiłem pistolet do głowy. Umarł w ciągu dwóch minut. Jezu, co za śmierć. Było cudownie. Musisz myśleć, że mi odbiło.

Sherlock kręci głową. Ani trochę.

\- Gdybyś kogoś kiedyś tak kochał... - kończy chrapliwie Sterndale – postąpiłbyś tak samo. Ale nie obchodzi mnie czy to rozumiesz, czy nie. Już nic strasznego nigdy mnie nie spotka. Bez Brendy... równie dobrze sam mogę umrzeć. No dalej, aresztuj mnie za morderstwo. Mam to gdzieś. To już bez znaczenia.

\- Masz rację – mówi Sherlock wolno. - To już bez znaczenia.

Odchodzi. Czarny płaszcz rozwiewa się na chłodnym wietrze.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? - pyta Sterndale, zaskoczony mimo swej rozpaczy. - Nie zamierzasz mnie wydać policji?

\- Nuda – wzdycha Sherlock.

-  _Nuda_?

\- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem. Przepraszam, muszę się teraz czymś zająć. Lestrade i tak cię dorwie, widział to samo co ja. Ale ja się spieszę. Co zrobiłbyś, gdybyś mógł odzyskać Brendę?

\- Wszystko- mówi zrozpaczony mężczyzna. Jest zupełnie zbity z tropu. - Zrobiłbym wszystko. Spojrzałbym śmierci w twarz. Przeszedłbym przez piekło.

\- Życz mi szczęścia – rzuca Sherlock przez ramię. - Właśnie tam się wybieram.

 

Późnym popołudniem do Wandsworth dociera taksówka. Ulice są ciche, a farba na prostych domkach przybrała szarawy odcień, chociaż Sherlock dobrze wie, że w rzeczywistości nie jest szara. Bierze czterdzieści siedem włosów uwięzionych w plastikowej torebce oraz notatkę i przybija je pinezką do drzwi domu Harry Watson. Włosy w kolorze pomyj są niemal niewidoczne na tle ciemnego drewna, jakby sam John rozpływał się, gdy Sherlock nie może go obserwować. Notatka brzmi:

_To wszystko, co po tobie zostało, poza komórkami skóry, które są za małe, by je dostrzec gołym okiem. Nie mam niczego, co jest dla mnie cenniejsze. A jednak ci je oddaję, są przecież twoje, w zamian za jedną rozmowę. Możesz o mnie myśleć, co chcesz, ale wiesz, co ja myślę o tobie. Jest tu czterdzieści siedem włosów, które zainspirowały mnie, by dodać punkt do Listy W Porządku. Chcę policzyć twoje włosy, te, które wciąż rosną, skoro może to zrobić Bóg, to ja też. Wolałbym odciąć sobie ramię niż zostawiać te włosy przybite do drzwi. Wiesz, że to najprawdziwsza prawda, a ja sądzę, że nie chcesz mojego ramienia, więc proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną._

_Ale jeśli jednak chcesz moje ramię, daj mi znać._

_Sherlock Holmes_

Kiedy odchodzi od drzwi, ma wrażenie, że to koniec wszystkiego. Nie obchodzi go, dokąd idzie, więc z bardzo nietypową dla siebie niezgrabnością wpada na gospodynię domową, która wyszła na zakupy. Kobieta prycha na niego i marszczy swoją zmęczoną, wyostrzoną twarz. Ma trójkę dzieci, które zostały w domu, podczas gdy matka robi zakupy. Sherlock jest pewien, że to prawda, chociaż nie do końca wie, dlaczego. Och. Bo kobieta ma oczko w pończosze, a jej klucze dzwonią w otwartej kieszeni płaszcza, a nie w torebce. Detektyw idzie dalej i przekracza ulicę. Widzi sklep z wystawą wypełnioną wielkimi kołami żółtych serów, sklep z rozświetlonymi lampami, sklep wypełniony elektrycznymi gadżetami oraz biuro wytapetowane zdjęciami pustych mieszkań, które tylko czekają, by je wyposażyć w blender, stojące lampy i cheddary.

_Tyle rzeczy w świecie tyle rzeczy boże tyle tyle rzeczy żadne z nich nie są lepsze od innych rzeczy, gdyby je rzucić na kupę polać benzyną i zapalić zapałkę byłoby o tyle czyściej, jak wspaniale byłoby to zrobić i John by powiedział że to wspaniałe, że ja byłem wspaniały że to spaliłem, uśmiechnąłby się ale próbowałby nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego, rozpromieniłby się ale spojrzałby w bok w ciągu dwóch sekund, to zawsze są dwie sekundy, jakby nie chciał bym to widział, ale tak robi, tak robi, zawsze tak robi, i ogień byłby ciepły i usta Johna byłyby ciepłe i dzięki temu wszystko by się ułożyło, świat zostałby uratowany poprzez pożar._

Szkoda, że tak się nigdy nie stanie.

Telefon Sherlocka zaczyna dzwonić.

Detektyw zamiera. Stoi pod niepalącą się latarnią uliczną i nagle obraca się. Płaszcz śmiga wokół jego nóg. Opiera się o metal, oddycha ustami szybko i miękko, jednocześnie wyciągając telefon z kieszeni.

_słusznie zauważyłeś – nie chcę twojego ramienia. spotkajmy się w parku, na tej ławce, którą lubisz. na tej, na której powiedziałeś mi o krzykach. w międzyczasie powstrzymaj się od odcinania kończyn._

_JW_

Sherlock unosi lewą dłoń i gładzi nią litery na płaskim ekranie komórki, odczytując wiadomość od nowa.

Kręci mu się w głowie.

Ledwo pamięta podróż do Regents Park. To mieszanka podniecenia i ćwiczenia najgłębszych pokładów cierpliwości, bo John musiał być przez drzwiami Harry kiedy wysłał do Sherlocka SMS-a. Nazwy ulic, którymi jedzie John zdają się boksować mózg detektywa.  _Ballantine Street, Dighton Road, Birdhurst Road._  Świadomość Sherlocka jest całkowicie pochłonięta czymś, co przypomina mapę Google. Szybciej byłoby odnaleźć Johna, pobiec z powrotem, tak nieskończenie szybciej, ujrzeć, jak John wybiega zza rogu ulicy, szukając taksówki, która zawiezie go na Westminster, wziąć go w ramiona, być może wchłonąć go całego, czy mu się to spodoba czy nie, przeżuć go, połknąć, do cholery, i już nigdy nigdy nigdy nie istnieć bez niego.

_Zły pomysł._

Gdy Sherlock przyjeżdża do parku, przypuszcza, że jest to miejsce zielone i brązowe, i beżowe, chociaż teraz nie ma pewności. Ale widzi, że z powodu pory dnia jest dość wyludnione. Ludzie jeszcze nie wyszli z pracy, jeszcze nie zaczęli się zastanawiać, co zjeść na obiad. Cienie się wydłużają, a cień Sherlocka jest rzeczywiście bardzo długi i bardzo chudy, poza tymi miejscami, w których jego płaszcz rozsuwa się niczym wachlarz. Sherlock znajduje odpowiednią ławkę o wiele za szybko i siada.

Wstaje.

Koło niego przechodzi mężczyzna trzymający za rękę małe dziecko. Dziecko jęczy coś o podłej naturze wiewiórek. Chciało pogłaskać wiewiórkę, która zbliżyła się do niego.

Sherlock znowu siada.

Po dziesięciu sekundach zrywa się na równe nogi i zaczyna chodzić w kółko. Chodzenie w kółko wydaje się sensowne. Okrąża ławkę, często zmienia kierunek. Robi kilka długich kroków w jedną, a potem w drugą stronę.

Sherlock Holmes podejmuje decyzję, która wydaje mu się sensowna.

Jeśli ta rozmowa nic nie da, nigdy więcej nie otworzy ust. Angielski będzie dla niego martwy, stanie się wrogiem znienawidzonym bardziej niż sam Jim Moriarty. Dopóki żyje, nigdy więcej nie wypowie słowa w tym języku, woląc milczenie od narzędzia, które nie zwróciło mu Johna. Może obetnie sobie język, to byłoby interesujące. A może raczej pozwoli mu pozostać w swoich ustach, totalnie bezużytecznemu, tylko dlatego, że kiedyś odkrywał każdy ukryty fragmencik Johna. Tak czy tak, nigdy więcej nie posmakuje słów, ani angielskich, ani żadnego innego języka, nie po tym, jak odszedł od niego...

_John._

Widzi go, gdy odwraca się w stronę jeziora. Jest niski, lekko kuleje, jego czarny płaszcz pozostaje rozpięty, odsłaniając ten sam sweter w paski. Miękkie, bure włosy przeczesuje wiatr.

Sherlock przestaje krążyć. Głównie dlatego, że zapomniał, jak poruszać nogami.

John, kulejąc, podchodzi do niego.

\- Cześć, Łamaczu Serc – mówi z suchym wyrazem twarzy.

Wygląda okropnie. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock pewnie nie wygląda lepiej, tak naprawdę pewnie wygląda gorzej, ale to boli - widzieć, jak zmęczony jest John. Jego pospieszny, sekretny, szeroki uśmiech ewidentnie nie zamierza się pojawić, a John patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby sam jego widok sprawiał mu ból. Sherlock z trudem powstrzymuje się od drżenia. Już źle oddycha, gwałtownie i szybko, jakby tonął, nie, on rzeczywiście tonie, to niewłaściwe, dlaczego to niewłaściwe, powinien się domyśleć, szumi mu w głowie, tylko basen i materiał wybuchowy i biel i bezruch i krzyk i...

\- Hej – mówi John. - Sherlock, co się... Nie, jestem idiotą, co ja pieprzę? Sherlock, wszystko okej. Czy ty... mój Boże, coś ty wyprawiał, zamierzałeś zagłodzić się na... co ja  _pieprzę_? Sherlock, usiądź, do cholery, zaraz się przewrócisz.

Sherlock siada, ale ma wrażenie, że się przewraca. Parkowa ławka jest twarda, a drzewa wirują. Już, już zamierza zastanowić się, dlaczego zachowuje się jak bohater bardzo kiepskiej telenoweli, kiedy przypomina sobie, że faktycznie, ostatni raz jadł zanim John odszedł. Cztery dni temu.

To było głupie. Pewnie jest też odwodniony.

Gdy przestrzeń między nimi zmniejsza się, a johnowy sweter dotyka jego nosa, Sherlock ma wrażenie, że zaraz rozpadnie się na atomy. Chowa twarz w cieple, a w jego włosach pojawiają się ręce. Chwała bogu, że jego włosy są czyste dzięki chłoszczącym prysznicom. John lubi jego włosy, a włosy powinny być bardzo czyste.

\- Opieprzyłbym cię za ten strajk głodowy, wybiłbym ci to z głowy i to dosłownie, ale nic o tym nie wspomniałeś, więc po prostu zapomniałeś, że jedzenie istnieje. Dlatego, że jesteś największym kretynem wśród geniuszy. - Rozlega się najlepszy i najsmutniejszy głos na Ziemi. - I tak bym z tobą porozmawiał, wiesz? Bez... włosów. Ale włosy były bardzo... wspaniałomyślne. Doceniam to. Chociaż mam ich dużo więcej.

Sherlock zaciska pięści na swetrze i po prostu  _trzyma się_.

\- Co ja mam zrobić, żebyś przestał hiperwentylować? Zawsze robisz to w najmniej dogodnych chwilach. Na przykład wtedy, kiedy wróciliśmy do domu po kontenerze, myślałem, że płuca ci eksplodują. Przynajmniej nie drapiesz się pistoletem po skroni, to było co najmniej niepokojące. Boże wszechmogący. W porządku? Sherlock, po prostu... daj spokój, kochany, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci zemdleć na własnych butach. Spójrz na mnie.

\- Nie mogę. Muszę coś powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie patrzę.

W międzyczasie natomiast  _węszy_.

_1\. Proszek do prania Harry, lawendowy._

_Obrzydliwe. Natychmiast zignorować, to nie John._

_2\. Koniczyna._

_3\. Sucha ziemia._

_4\. Wełna._

_5\. Herbata Darjeeling._

_6\. Karmel._

_7\. Umbra palona._

_8\. Idea Ostatnich Śród._

Mijają długie sekundy. Świat niemal wraca do nomy. Sherlock wstaje, z taką godnością, na jaką go stać. Musiało mu wyjść co najmniej akceptowalnie, bo dłonie Johna opadają gładko, gdy Sherlock staje nad nim, odwraca się i opiera dłoń na biodrze, na płaszczu, na marynarce w kolorze węgla drzewnego, udając, że wcale nie tonął pośrodku londyńskiego parku. Na moment zanurza długie palce w ciemnych włosach, po czym szybko je opuszcza.

\- Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć – informuje Johna. - Ja... próbowałem napisać wzór. O nas. Zgadzał się niemal w każdej zmiennej. I był bardzo elegancki. Ale masz dość pobieżne pojęcie o algebrze.

John mruga, przetrawiając opinię Sherlocka o jego zdolnościach matematycznych.

\- Okej. - Przez chwile wydaje się, że walczy z uśmiechem, ale wesołość znika tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. - Cóż, ja...

\- Z mapą też mi nie wyszło. Nie byłem w stanie dokładnie jej wymierzyć. No i, jak wspominałem, myślałem, żeby w ramach metafory podarować ci moje ramię, ale...

\- Angielski, Sherlock – John już wydaje się być wyczerpany. - Angielski. Spróbuj użyć angielskiego, a ja spróbuję go naprawić, jeśli się spieprzy.

_W porządku._

Detektyw bierze długi, powolny wdech.

_Ani trochę nie w porządku._

_Kurwa, wejdź na ten ring, nic innego i tak nie zadziała._

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, że taki jestem. - Sherlockowe serce trzepocze się, jakby pod jego bladą skórą mieszkał koliber. To jak nieustanny skurcz, między uderzeniami niemal nie ma przerwy. - Posmakowanie twoich łez było jak smakowanie twojej krwi, ale nie powinienem pozwolić, żebyś to zobaczył, że byłem zafascynowany i szczęśliwy. Chciałbym, żebyś przy mnie był, kiedy będę umierał, ale ty nie chcesz patrzeć, jak umieram, a ja to rozumiem, naprawdę. I za każdym razem, kiedy jestem niemal martwy, ty chcesz, żebym żył i jakoś ci się to udaje, a to sprawia, że moje życie jest bardziej wartościowe, za każdym razem bardziej, ale nie powinienem być szczery, powinienem był powiedzieć, że wolałbym się nie otruć. Bez przerwy myślałem, co mógłbym ci podarować, żeby ci to wynagrodzić, ale nie chciałbyś, żebym ukradł Klejnoty Koronacyjne. Nie sądzę, żebyś... nie, nie spodobałoby ci się to.

John kręci głową i przygryza dolną wargę. Dobrze. Klejnoty Koronacyjne to byłoby coś. Ale nie to, co trzeba.

_No dalej._

\- Więc chcę ci po prostu powiedzieć prawdę. - Sherlock robi bezradny ruch ręką. - Chcę, żebyś wrócił do domu. Nie wiem, jak cię zmusić i nie do końca chcę cię  _zmuszać_ , chociaż jednocześnie  _chcę_. I naprawdę, gdybym wiedział, co powiedziałaby normalna osoba, żeby cię przekonać, jakąś właściwą rzecz, to oczywiście, że bym ją powiedział, jakąś odpowiednią formułkę. Nawet jeśli to byłoby oszukiwanie.

\- Sherlock, ja nie jestem normalną osobą – mówi John miękko. - I nie sądzę, żeby normalna osoba w ogóle istniała. Może spróbuj z tym, co  _ty_  byś powiedział, żebym wrócił do domu?

Sherlock zaciska, po czym rozluźnia, pięści. Co za beznadziejna prośba, ale jakie to typowe dla Johna, myśleć, że proszenie o to, co szalone i niemożliwe jest krokiem w dobrą stronę. I tak się nie uda. A Sherlock sądził, że zasłużył na jakąś wskazówkę. Ale przynajmniej wszystko będzie jasne. Za nie więcej niż dziesięć minut straci język, ale, jak widać, nie można nic na to poradzić.

\- Proszę, wróć do domu – mówi Sherlock. - Nic innego nie wymyślę. To nienajlepsza prośba, ale ja też nie jestem najlepszy. Nie mogę obiecać, że będziesz bezpieczny, nie mogę obiecać, że cię nie skrzywdzę, ale mogę obiecać, że będę wspaniały i piękny... przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, dopóki się nie zestarzeję, a wtedy obiecuję, że wymyślę coś innego. Możesz mnie zostawić, kiedy już nie będę piękny, zrozumiem to, ale jeśli zostawisz mnie teraz, stracimy przynajmniej dziesięć lat. Póki co jestem piękny i jestem twój. A to... to nie tak wiele, jak kiedyś myślałem. Ja. Ale jestem wszystkim, co mam. Bez ciebie jest zbyt cicho, mieszkanie jest lodowate i nawet, kiedy byłem sam, nie byłem tak sam. Wiem, że to samolubne, chcieć, żebyś wrócił, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Przynajmniej będziesz miał coś pięknego, w każdym razie przez jakiś czas.

\- Zawsze będziesz piękny, cholerny draniu. - John też nie oddycha równo. - Tak piękny, jak białe tygrysy i bardzo drogie pistolety.

\- Tak piękny, jak rzeczy, które mogą ci zrobić krzywdę. - Sherlock kiwa głową w cichej desperacji. - Pewnie znów cię skrzywdzę. A ty nie możesz tego znieść, teraz to widzę i...

-  _Nie!_  Nie chodziło... Och, Chryste. Nie chodziło o to. Nie o to, że nie mogę tego znieść.

\- No to dlaczego miałbyś mnie zostawić?

-  _Zostawić_  cię?! - wykrzykuje John. Wydyma zaciśnięte wargi, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwuje. - Sherlock, pojechałem do mojej  _siostry_. Bez bagażu, bez ubrań, bez... Nigdy... Boże jedyny. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że  _ty_ , ze wszystkich ludzi, nie wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem. To niemożliwe.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, wyśledziłem cię przez sieć bezdomnych.

\- I łatwo było mnie znaleźć?

\- Dziecinnie łatwo.

\- No i co z tego wydedukowałeś?

Sherlock otwiera i zamyka usta, bo nie wydedukował nic.

\- Kupiłem tylko kilka absolutnie niezbędnych rzeczy i nigdy więcej nie wszedłem do sklepu. Wiedziałeś o tym? Obserwowałeś?

\- Oczywiście.

\- I nic nie wymyśliłeś? Żadnych konkluzji?

-  _Jakich_  konkluzji?

\- Że potrzebowałem przestrzeni – mamrocze John, wyglądając na ogłuszonego. - Dużo powietrza. Całej masy powietrza. Potrzebowałem takiej ilości cholernego powietrza, jakiej pewnie nie ma na całej planecie. Niemal rozwaliłem ekosystem. Ale... czy ty mówisz poważnie? Sądziłeś, że przeżyję resztę życia z jednym wełnianym swetrem, komórką i trzema parami nowych gaci? Czyś ty zwa...

John przerywa, przyciskając sobie dłoń do cienkich ust.

Cały świat wiruje. Sherlock zastanawia się, czemu inni ludzie w parku się nie zataczają. Grunt pod stopami jest taki niepewny.

\- Zostawiłeś klucze! - wścieka się. - Zostawiłeś mnie bez pożegnania, zostawiłeś mnie, a ja tam stałem,  _zostawiłeś_  mnie!

John krzywi się.

\- Boże, no tak. Wiem. Myślę, że chciałem cię ukarać. I siebie też, za... No nie wiem. Za to, że nie wystarczam. Nie wystarczam jako przyjaciel, nie wystarczam, by... by cię tu zatrzymać. Ale, na miłość boską, ten narkotyk naprawdę namieszał w twoim organizmie, no i wróciłeś, nie powinienem był... Jest mi wstyd, naprawdę.

\- Dlaczego? Wiesz, że możesz mnie zostawić. Powiedziałem ci to.

\- Nie, nie dlatego, że cię zostawiłem, gdybym cię zostawił, bo nie mógłbym cię dłużej znieść, to byłoby co innego. To byłoby w porządku. Nie byłeś specjalnie taktowny, ale nigdy taki nie byłeś, za to byłeś... nieokiełznany, jak sądzę. Bardziej niż zwykle. Ale... Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że mielibyśmy tego nie przetrwać. Byłem pewien, że wpadniesz po mnie o wiele wcześniej. Sherlock, pojechałem do  _Harry_. Nie... nie do Abu Dhabi, do ciężkiej cholery. Najpierw nie byłem w stanie myśleć, byłem taki wściekły i zraniony, ale później doszedłem do wniosku, że zgarniesz mnie rano, domagając się, żebym pojechał z tobą oglądać jakąś paskudną rzeź. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tego nie zrobiłeś, że zostawiłeś mnie na kanapie mojej pijanej siostry, no ale... Chryste. Jesteś dla mnie nieustającym zaskoczeniem. Dlaczego nie wbiłeś do niej z jakąś sprawą i zadowoloną z siebie miną?

\- Mogłem, Morty Tregennis został obrzydliwie zamordowany. Było cudownie. Ale nic nie rozumiem. - W głowie Sherlocka znów zaczyna huczeć.

\- Prawie cię straciłem. Niemal zwariowałem, Sherlock. A potem mnie jeszcze dobiłeś i, jak sądzę, chciałem cię ukarać. To było paskudne z mojej strony, ale tak wyszło.

\- Bo byłem nieokiełznany... - mówi Sherlock wolno. - Ale ty już widziałeś moje najgorsze... widziałeś na przykład dwadzieścia sześć punktów na tablicy. Chociaż teraz jest ich więcej o kilka równie paskudnych.

_Lista Nie W Porządku_

_26\. Wyciąć na prawym ramieniu Johna bliznę pasującą do tej absolutnie genialnej na lewym, tak by większość jego blizn należała do mnie. Zrobić to powoli. I lepiej, żeby mnie obserwował._

\- Co takiego? - John wydaje się być zaniepokojony. - Są jakieś nowe?

Oczywiście, że są. Od czasu Wydarzeń Związanych Z Grypą. Nie do końca są już ustawione według wagi, bo numer dwudziesty siódmy to dalej John dobijający Sherlocka, ale przecież nie można bez przerwy zmieniać numerów, prawda?

_28\. Sprawić, by John nie jadł niczego poza tym, czym sam go nakarmię. Już zawsze. Wszystkie jego nowe komórki będą moim dziełem._

_29\. Wywołać kolejną poważną gorączkę, tym razem dłuższą, i dowiedzieć się absolutnie wszystkiego o podświadomości Johna._

_30\. Gdyby tylko jedna z johnowych nerek przestała pracować, mógłbym.._.

\- Trzymaj się tematu – warczy Sherlock. - Jakim cudem to, co się wydarzyło, było gorsze niż...

John wyrzuca ręce w powietrze.

\- Takim, że wydawało ci się słuszne oznajmić mi, że wróciłeś z tamtego świata, by zwrócić mi piątaka za taksówkę. Tak jakby cię męczyło to, że wisisz mi forsę. To nie było miłe.

-  _Piątaka?_  – wykrzykuje Sherlock. - Przecież to było z powodu... z powodu  _szpitala_. Nie musiałeś tego robić, robić czegoś szalonego dlatego, że ja jestem szalony. Zanim cię poznałem, nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie życia, w którym będę chciał od kogoś czegoś takiego, a już na pewno nie życia, w którym ktoś będzie to  _tolerował_ , a już na pewno nie  _wymyślał nowe rzeczy nieproszony_. To było coś, o czym nawet nie wiedziałem, że tego pragnę, a ty dałeś mi to tylko dlatego, że jesteś dobry, i to był cud, ty jesteś cudem.  _Elektroencefalogram?_  Zrobiłeś to, bo jestem szalony, to było jak uszyte dla mnie na miarę, a ty... ty rozumiesz. Więc tak, chciałem ci podarować coś takiego. Coś... to był akt wspaniałomyślności, John. Chciałem ci za to odpłacić tym samym.

To powinno działać, ale John gwałtownie zielenieje.

\- Co  _znowu_  zrobiłem? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

\- Jestem idiotą – szepcze John. - To oficjalne. Ale, nawiasem mówiąc, ty zwariowany dupku, to, że doprowadziłeś mnie do spektakularnego orgazmu nie do końca podpada pod kategorię „bezinteresowne przysługi wyświadczane Sherlockowi przez Johna" czy też „akty czystego altruizmu Johna".

\- Nie mogę więcej mówić, mówienie nie jest dobre, bo  _ja_  nie jestem – mówi rozpaczliwie Sherlock, a strach niczym kwas przegryza się przez podeszwy jego butów. - Wiem, że na nic mi się nie przyda. Ale jeśli wrócisz do domu, nie musimy nawet... mógłbym spróbować zostawić cię w spokoju, John. To miłe mieszkanie. Sam powiedziałeś, że jest rzeczywiście bardzo miłe. Chcę tylko słyszeć, jak czasem chodzisz po kuchni, to mi wystarczy. Nie musisz o mnie pisać na blogu, pomagać mi, sypiać ze mną ani przygotowywać dwóch kubków kiedy parzysz herbatę. Po prostu mnie nie zostawiaj. Jeśli chcesz, będę bardzo cicho, nawet przy eksperymentach. Nie będziesz musiał mnie więcej dotykać ani całować, o ile  _tam będziesz_. Czy to sprawi, że wrócisz do domu?

\- Nie, to  _za cholerę nie sprawi_ , że wrócę do domu – wzdycha John, wyciąga ręce i przyciąga Sherlocka do siebie.

_Język to bardzo interesujący narząd._

_Język to_  gdy John zarzuca ramiona na szyję Sherlocka, pod jego powiekami pojawiają się błyskawice  _narząd pozornie służący do smakowania_  prawa dłoń detektywa ląduje na karku Johna, a lewa opiera się o jego szczupłą talię pod czarnym płaszczem i zaciska się, jakby nigdy nie miała puścić, bo i nie puści  _a przecież gdy używa się go do dotyku, okazuje się taki wrażliwy, jednocześnie smakuje i dotyka, cóż za pozaziemska rzecz, to doprawdy szokujące, przecież nie można smakować czubkami palców_  John wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby czegoś bardzo pragnął a Sherlock może tylko mieć nadzieję, że przyjaciel dostaje to, czego chce, bo już stoi na palcach, a Sherlock jest teraz bardzo, bardzo zajęty  _to jak doświadczać za każdym razem małego cudu, smakować go i dotykać jednocześnie, mokrość i śliskość, i słodycz, i oddech, i słoność, i pomyśleć, że ten sam narząd służy do czegoś tak skopanego jak angielski_  żaden z nich nie może swobodnie oddychać, ale oddychanie jest przereklamowane, nie można się nim przejmować, kiedy niemal unosi się w powietrze cudownego, małego lekarza, którego ramiona przed chwilą były owinięte wokół twojej szyi, a teraz zaciskają się na twojej piersi i włosach  _i pomyśleć, że coś tak szalonego i idealnego przydarzyło się właśnie mnie, a miałem go nigdy więcej nie użyć, nigdy więcej nikogo nie całować, nie odezwać się aż do końca życia, a teraz to._

Język to rzeczywiście bardzo interesujący narząd.

John dotyka dolnej wargi Sherlocka czubkami palców i oddycha ciężko.

\- Jak ty to robisz?

\- Co?

\- Niesamowite.

\- Które?

\- Wszystko. I to zawsze, kiedy sądzę, że już cię ogarnąłem. Za każdym razem. Pieprz się, Sherlocku Holmesie – śmieje się John, wciąż całując przyjaciela, chociaż teraz jego palce nieco przeszkadzają.

\- No cóż, jeśli chcesz.

\- Boże,  _tak_ , jesteś taki dobry, jesteś...

\- Nie jestem. Pomyliłeś mnie ze sobą.

-  _Próbuję_  być dobrym – mówi John, opierając czoło o czoło Sherlocka, gdy ten się pochyla. - Czasem mi nie wychodzi. Nie chcę tego, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem. Tylko człowiekiem, Sherlock. Obaj próbujemy. Ty też.

\- Ale kiedy mi nie wychodzi, wygląda to inaczej. Coś eksploduje.

\- Cóż. Ty jesteś nieco nieludzki. - John zaciska palce na lokach na karku przyjaciela. - Więc masz zupełnie inną wymówkę.

\- Z czego będziemy żyli? - dopytuje się Sherlock, próbując uspokoić głos, który stanowczo odmawia. - Co teraz będzie?

\- Będziemy żyć z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni – wzdycha John. - Jak zwykle.

To brzmi słusznie. Chociaż nie ma żadnego sensu. Sherlock myśli, że zawsze będą żyć z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni, gdzieś na obrzeżach mapy, gdzie inni, mniej szaleni, ludzie boją się zapuszczać. Coś w tym sformułowaniu brzmi znajomo, ale nie ma żadnego konkretnego powodu. To tak, jak pięćsetne miejsce zbrodni wygląda znajomo, podczas gdy piąte było niezbadaną tajemnicą. A jakimś cudem Sherlock był tu wcześniej. I John mówi w jego języku. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, jak tego dokonał, bo detektyw nigdy nie próbował go nauczyć. John jest niczym translator, z angielskiego na sherlockowy, i nie trzeba go nawet programować. To, co robi, to czysta magia, to tak, jakby umiał rozmawiać ze zwierzętami z dżungli albo komunikować się z pogodą. Może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mają gwiezdny pył i miejsca zbrodni. Nie potrzebują niczego więcej.

\- A więc wracasz do domu?

John prycha lekko histerycznym śmiechem.

\- Wybaczyłem ci, więc - o ile ty też mi wybaczysz – tak. Wybaczysz mi?

\- Mam gdzieś wybaczanie. To zupełnie nieistotne. Nie jestem nawet zły.

\- Jak, do cholery, możesz nie być... nie, nie. Co ja gadam. To takie niezaskakujące. Nic z tego nie jest zaskakujące. Chodźmy do domu.

Zaczynają iść ze splecionymi dłońmi. Sherlock wciąż jest zaskoczony większością tego, co się wydarzyło, ale John z pewnością później wszystko wytłumaczy.

Ma tylko nadzieję, że „później" będzie trwać tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe.

 

Nie idą do domu.

John zaciąga Sherlocka do pierwszej knajpy, którą mijają – jak się okazuje, wietnamskiej – i wmusza w niego pho. Potem przez chwilę spacerują brzegiem rzeki. Niebo nad nimi ciemnieje, woda chlupocze, dookoła rosną drzewa, a pod nogami poezja. Świat znowu stał się żywy i kolorowy. Wszystko wydaje się lepsze. To-co-mogłoby-się-stać, wszystkie sposoby, na które już do siebie należą i te, których jeszcze sobie nawet nie wyobrazili, znów pojawiają się w głowie Sherlocka. Płynie cały splot możliwości, szeroki, głęboki i powolny jak Tamiza. Jednak ich nie spalił. Co za szczęście.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz – mówi Sherlock odrobinę nieśmiało. - Obiecuję, że nie będę protestował.

\- Nie muszę – odpowiada John z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ty mnie kochasz i nie chcesz tego teraz usłyszeć. A ja myślę, że to moja największa radość i zaszczyt – być z tobą. Ty szczęśliwy, szczęśliwy  _draniu._


End file.
